Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted
by CanadianCold
Summary: Tragedy strikes at Roxas' life, further escalading his depression, he moves far from home, for school. Sora's life is almost too perfect. Could they find what they truly desire in one another? -Note: Story completed.  Thank you so much, readers!-
1. Welcome to the Academy!

_CC: Readers to and fro, I bid you a warm hello! Welcome to my first Roxas-Sora story. _

_Roxas: Oh joy…being stuck with that hyper brunette again. Damn you, fanfiction._

_CC: …Would you be quiet! I'll stick you with Saix, so help me god!_

_Roxas: OH GOD NO!_

_CC: Exactly. Now!_

_Sora: What I miss?_

_CC: …Sora…Roxas, you guys are awesome, but SHUT UP and let's get on with the story…_

_Sora and Roxas: …Jerk!_

**Twilight Town**

It's a warm late summer day in Twilight Town, home of Roxas Strife…The sun is shining brightly, birds are singing, and his father is grilling steak for lunch.

So why does Roxas feel so sad?

Right.

School's starting. And he's going it alone this year…and there's that—

"Roxas! Cloud! Your steaks are ready!" Roxas' father calls from the deck, situated off the kitchen.

Roxas can hear the sounds of his brother's footsteps down the stairs, which he soon follows. His steak is served, along with Cloud's, and the three males begin devouring the meat hungrily, as if they hadn't eaten in days!

"So Roxas, Cloud: are you all packed for school?" Their father inquires, looking at his blonde boys.

"Yea dad, I'm good." Cloud says simply, looking down at his plate.

"Roxas?" His dad inquires.

"Yep. I'm packed…I can't believe you're sending us to boarding school, _dad_." Roxas says sadly, sighing deeply.

Cloud looks over at his little brother empathetically: Roxas has always been sensitive, and losing his mother last year was almost too much for him to bear.

"I've said it a million times, boys: since your mother…went passed on…I was thinking a lot…How fleeting life is, and how I need to do more for you two." Their father says, looking at his steak, then Cloud, then Roxas. "Public schools here aren't up to snuff, but what I researched bout this academy is nothing but positive: accepting environment…" He looks at Roxas knowingly. Cloud just raises his eyebrow, clearly confused.

"…Excellent teachers, the works." He finishes quickly, and returns to his steak.

"Yea but dad—" Roxas starts.

"No buts, Roxas. You're 16, you don't need to rely on me for many things, this'll just prove how grown up you are. I know how you hate being treated like a child." Their dad says cheerfully.

"He's got a point, Rox." Cloud says, cracking a weak smile.

"…I guess so." Roxas says, sighing deeply.

**Destiny Islands**

"Soraaaaaa!" His mom calls from the main floor.

"Yea mom?" He calls back.

"Don't just shout at me like a bad driver! Get down here and talk to me!" His mom calls back, joviality in her voice.

Sora rolls his eyes, and flips off his bed, running down the steps, and promptly slips on the last, landing on his ass HARD.

"Owwwww!" He whines as his mother suppresses her laughter.

"Sora Leonhart, will you ever stop doing that?" She says, giggling.

"Mooooom…!" He says, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

"Oh there's that blush! Just like your little bum when you popped out of mommy's—" She's cut off my Sora's screech of a plea:

"Mom! I don't want to hear you talk about you…" he trails off, shuddering: gross!

She rolls her eyes: "Oh alright, sweety. Are you all packed for school?" She inquires kindly.

"Almost, just gotta pack my toothbrush…" He trails off.

"And…?" His mom inquires.

"…And my deodorant…" he continues.

"So you didn't pack yet?" His mom says, hands on her hips.

"Uh…maybe not…" He admits, rubbing his elbow.

She rolls her eyes: "I swear, you and your father are a pair: at the very least your sister packed already!" She grins darkly before shouting:

"Squall dear! Come up here and help your silly boy pack for school!"

Squall tromps up the basement steps: "Sora, I swear…I will get SO much work done when you're gone at school." He grins at his son, messing up his hair thoroughly.

Sora whines again, "Daaaaad!" He complains.

"Yea yea, quite complaining and let's get you packed." He rolls his eyes.

Sora and Squall walk upstairs, leaving Tifa alone on the main floor…

"Namine, dear, you can stop hiding, now." She says, turning around to the kitchen door.

A small, blonde girl walks out: "Sorry mom, just didn't want them to think I was gonna complain about them being too loud for me to practice." She giggles, holding her violin delicately.

"Oh Namine, I'm gonna miss you and your brother…" She admits, hugging her fifteen year old daughter.

Namine hugs her mother back: "Awww mom…We'll miss you, too."

**The next day, at the train station**

Roxas waited alone at the train station, wishing eagerly for the train to show up.

Cloud, not wanting to talk, had left Roxas to listen to music on a bench, across the platform.

Before Roxas can do anything, a hand is on his shoulder: "Sup." A tall, red headed teen says confidently, towering over the average heighted Roxas.

"What?" Roxas stammers.

"Hello, sup, hey, you know, a greeting. Better get those memorized, I use 'em all. Name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel says, grinning at the smaller boy.

"Uh…I guess?" Roxas says, looking down.

"So, going to _Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted_ too?" Axel inquires, seating himself on the concrete.

"Uh, yea. How'd you know that?" Roxas looks over?

"…Well, blondie, let us consider: there is a train coming shortly to take those at this platform to said school. Seeing as you're here, and not looking lost, I'm pretty sure that includes you, too." Axel says, smirking. He rummages around in his pocket, pulling out an ornate lighter.

Roxas stays quiet for a few moments before speaking up again: "You smoke…?" He asks the other.

Axel recoils in disgust! "Fuck no! Disgusting shit; cigarettes."

Roxas blinks: "…So…uh…why do you have a lighter?" He asks timidly.

"Fire. It's kinda, cool. If you ask me." Axel says casually.

Roxas blinks, but says nothing.

"So blondie, what's your name?" Axel looks over.

"Roxas. Roxas Strife." He extends a hand to Axel, who takes it, giving him a strong handshake.

"Cool name, bit angsty, though." Axel laughs, and tucks his lighter away as the train pulls into the station, brakes screeching as it does.

The two teens board the train, and take a room near the back: It was gonna be a long ride to the Destiny Islands…

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted**

Saying the academy was wealthy is a gross understatement, if you ask Roxas Strife. The school has its own freaking train station!

He walks off the train, his back sore from sleeping in those horrid beds you find on trains and is greeted by a swarm of students looking around, confused.

"ATTENTION! Quiet, students!" A demanding voice calls out.

The students quiet a bit, but not much.

The unknown voice calls out once more, angry this time: "I SAID BE QUIET!"

The students promptly shut up, turning to the sound of the voice. A man with blue hair a curious x shaped scar walks into the entryway, the students keeping a healthy distance.

"I am sub-director Saix, I am in charge of student administrations at Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted. I warn you now, my temper is infamous at this school, and many students have been sent home, forever spurned from any university or college of worth because of what I have written on their permanent records. Respect the school rules, and respect her staff, and you will find this to be one of the most _unique_ experiences of your life. Or so I've been told. Do I make myself clear?" He says sternly, eying students fiercely.

The would-be students mumbles "yes" or "ya" timidly.

"Don't you mean, 'yes sir'?" Saix calls out.

The students gulp, and respond: "Yes sir!"

Saix grins, and turns: "Follow me, students! You are Block C, and ergo be dorming in C House, otherwise known as House Oathkeeper."

Saix takes the herd of roughly 100 students out of the large train station, and onto the forward grounds.

The academy, like the island, was designed with a somewhat tropical, though unlike the rest of the island, palatial feel to it. The forward gardens were adorned with bright flowers and large palm trees, all of which are well trimmed. The grass was a healthy green, and the cobblestone paths looked so clean you could eat off them!

Though the school was the true shocker: it was HUGE. The main building stretched for what looked to be as large as an ancient palace.

Connected to the main building were countless wings of classes and the like. The dorms were off to the east, and looked just as ritzy.

Saix spoke up once more, causing Roxas to wince at the man's voice: "Off to your left, the farthest building is called the Kingdom House. It is where the staff live. Still on the left, but the back is D House: House Oblivion. This is where the seniors; grade 12s live. Behind the building ahead of us is C House, where you, the juniors, grade 11s, will live: House Oathkeeper. In front of your house is A House: Wishing Star House, where the Freshmen, grade 9s live. Finally, to your right, is B House: House Olympia, where the sophomores, grade 10s live. You are not to enter the other houses. Understood?"

This time, the students were quick, and responded in near unison: "Yes sir."

"I also understand we have two new students in D House. Would Roxas Strife and Sora Leonhart wait behind while you all find your rooms that you were assigned last year." Saix commands calmly.

Roxas gulps deeply, looking over at Axel. Axel looks a little worried, his grin now gone. "Dude…go…now! Don't get in shit on the first day."

As Roxas exited the large, now gawking group, he eyes the other who was called.

A grinning, tanned young man with a swimmer's body is chuckling as girls call out for him: "Sora! You actually joined the school? We should hang out!" He waves and smiles, walking up to Saix.

"Wassup, Saix!" He says chipperly.

Saix looks like he's going to have an aneurism from the rage that was plastered on his face and postured. A deep scowl permeated the azure haired man's face, and his face was stiff with fury.

Roxas looks over at Sora, his mouth agape. Sora winks at him.

"Hey…you might want to apologise…" Roxas says quietly to Sora.

Sora blinks, then looks over at Saix, then at Roxas…giving him a very…indepth look. "Oh fine."

"Sorry Sub-director. Don't know what got over me." He grins at the man.

Saix calms somewhat, and says quickly: "Report to the director, main building, top floor. Office on the left. Both of you. Got it?"

"Y-yes Sir." Roxas says, not feeling his once confident bravado. Sora nods: "Righto, _sir_."

Saix glares at Sora: "Oh I just know you're going to be a problem…maybe sticking you with this quiet wimp will help…"

Saix gaze shifts to Roxas, who tries to stand tall, but being called a wimp by a teacher is quite jarring!

Sora looks over at Roxas, a frown on his face, but says nothing.

The group of kids had all but left, a few stragglers chatting with friends, or looking at maps, to not get lost.

"Get going, you two." Saix commands them.

Sora nods, and takes the still distracted Roxas by the wrist, and drags him away.

"That was harsh of him, dude." Sora says as he releases Roxas from his soft grip.

"Yea, but I guess he's not wrong…" Roxas says, sighing. He runs a hand through his blonde spikes, looking at the ground before him.

"Hey c'mon, being quiet's not a bad thing! I wish I was quieter, like you: I'd get into less trouble." Sora grins, and snickers.

Roxas looks over, a smile creeping across his lips. A weak smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hehe…Thanks, Sora." Roxas says while smiling.

"No problemo. A bunch of my friends from middle school go here, so we won't be alone." Sora says, picking up the pace.

Roxas keeps up, "…We?" he questions the brunette.

"totally we, dude! We're friends now, see?" Sora smile broadly, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders.

Roxas blushes without realizing, and looks over: "We should hurry up, if the Director is anything like Saix…"

Sora nods, letting Roxas go. "Smart idea, I hear he's nuts."

Once more, the rich look of the school takes Roxas aback as he walks into the main building.

Large mahogany doors open smoothly and onto an even larger hall with marble floors, which seem so polished, that if struck by the sun, they would blind you in an instant.

"Top floor…where's an elevator?" Sora says, looking around.

As he says this, as if on que, a young looking girl walks by them, going outside: "Down the hall on the left, Sor Sor!" She giggles and prances off gleefully.

"Kairi!" Sora calls out to the girl.

She waves to her: "No time to talk, Sor Sor, I gotta go find Demyx, he stole ALL my pens on the train ride over! Oooh I'm gonna kill him!" She grins and runs off.

"Don't hit him too hard!" Sora calls back, and looks back to a depressed looking Roxas, his smile fading instantly.

"You alright?" He says, stepping closer to the blonde.

"I-It's fine. Let's go, we're probably late." Roxas says, going down the hall to the left.

Sora stands there confused, but follow quickly.

"For such an old school building, I'm surprised it has elevators." Roxas says, looking at the classy elevator.

"I know right? Oh! We're here. Door on the left." Sora goes to open it, but Roxas stops him, grabbing his wrist.

"No! Knock." He says simply.

Sora taps his forehead: "You's a smartie." He grins, poking Roxas' forehead and knocks a silly little tune.

"Enter." A low voice emanates from behind the doors.

Sora opens the right door, and steps in, Roxas following quickly, not wanting to be alone in this unfriendly place.

A massive glass desk fills a large office, a large leather chair facing the opposing, completely glass, wall, overlooking the forward gardens.

"How do you like my school, boys?" A man in the chair says, still not turning.

"Real risty, sir. How'd you afford this?" Sora steps forward, leaning on the giant glass desk.

Roxas takes a moment to look around; the floors, like everywhere, are marble, and the walls have glass shelves, covered in a plethora of old and new books. Otherwise, the walls and ceiling are a cold white.

"Inquisitve. What do you think, Roxas Strife?" The man says, as he turns his chair around and stands.

Sora stands up straight, in shock and awe of the man before him.

The man was clad in a black full length coat with a high collar, underneath was a black, double breasted suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie. His hair was a shiny silver, and his face was a deep tan. He stood tall, likely almost seven feet!

"I-I…uh…it's…" Roxas stammers, intimidated greatly.

"You think it is?" the man pressed further.

"It's…astounding, sir." He says.

The man grins: "Good choice of words. Though next time, respond quicker." He says, his voice booming.

"Across the hall you will find my receptionist's desk. Ask her for you timetables and room assignment. That is all, Roxas, Sora." He nods and returns to his chair, spinning it around to look out the windows.

Sora leans over to Roxas: "He called us in for that?"

The man looks back: "I prefer Director Xemnas, if you please. And you will understand why I called you to me in due time, Sora. Now go."

Sora blinks, and looks at Roxas imploringly.

Roxas shrugs, confused as well.

The two teens walk out, and into the crowded looking office.

"Roxas Strife and Sora Leonhart I presume?" A woman says from the desk across from them.

"That's me and my new bud right here!" Sora says chipperly, pushing Roxas towards the desk.

The woman looks up "…Mhm." She hands them a gilded 8 by 11 envelope each: "Look through these. You'll be called down to Auditorium Three in an hour. Your stuff is in your rooms. When you get to your rooms, go to the auditorium with your roommate and wait for instruction after that." She says simply, and returns to her work.

Sora and Roxas open the folders, eying each other's schedules curiously: "Dude! We're in ALL the same classes!" Sora exclaims gleefully.

"That's no coincidence, you're in the same sub block." The receptionist says absent mindedly.

"Oh, awesome. Roxas! We're in the same dorm!" Sora exclaims, hugging Roxas.

"It's not that amazing, no need to crap yourself over it." Roxas says, rollings his eyes. He curses at himself in his head for being so cold without trying.

Sora looks at Roxas in the eyes, looking hurt: "You don't like me, Roxas?" He says, his eyes looking watery.

"No no, it's nothing like that, honest…!" Roxas exclaims desperately. Sora blinks, still not letting go.

"It's just that if you keep this excited, you're gonna like…pass out or something." Roxas finishes.

Sora blinks, confused: "Oh I see!"

Roxas hugs Sora back briefly, causing the brunette to nearly crush his new friend in his grasp.

After regaining his lung function, Roxas smirks and the two walk to their dorm.

"Room…305." Roxas says as he looks up at the number on the door: "305."

"…How do we open it?" Roxas blinks, confused.

"You ARE new…see the black pad above the door? Press your pointer finger against it." Sora says, giggling.

Roxas does as he's told, the pad lights up green, and the door makes a '_click!_' sound. Sora opens it and they step in.

The room was nothing to brag about, two beds across from each other, the head of the beds on the wall to the left, two desks with a two doors between them on the opposite wall, and two dressers on the wall in front of them.

Sora blinks: "Closets…?" He blinks.

He opens the left door, which _is _a closet.

Roxas opens the right door: "…It's a washroom." He says. This place is nuts! Every room has a full washroom: a large shower, toilet, and sink with a vanity and medicine cabinet to the side.

"Awesome! Now I can just get out of the shower naked to change, none of that towel crap!" Sora grins and laughs.

Roxas blushes at the thought of Sora naked in his sight: "Dude…!" He exclaims, "I live here, too…!"

"Oh yea…oh my crushes will be jealous of you, Roxie!" Sora pats Roxas on the shoulder, winking devilishly.

Roxas blushes slightly again: "Roxie?" He questions.

"Yea! Cute things need nicknames." Sora says simply, shrugging.

"…Cute…?" Roxas says.

Sora falls silent, looking awkward for a moment! "Oh and our stuff's in the closet. We should unpack our stuff."

"…Yea." Roxas says.

Shortly after they finish unpacking, the PA systems crackles to life: "All students of C House report to Auditorium Three within 15 minutes, thank you." Then falls silent.

"You heard the sourceless voice, let's go." Roxas grins at his joke.

"Hey that's true, where did that come from?" Sora looks around for a speaker.

"…Creepy…" Roxas says. "Come on, Sora, let's go."

After a few minutes of searching, the two new friends find the doors to the auditorium numbered three in roman numerals.

"Please be seated, students!" A flamboyant voice sounds.

"Silence, students." Another, more gruff one sounds.

The students sit, eying thirteen men and women lined up, all wearing the black coat that Xemnas wore, though theirs' had various insignias on the arms and lapel.

"Your teachers will now address themselves." Saix says from the side, now wearing one of the coats, too.

"Your Linguistic Applications teacher is Professor Marluxia." Saix says.

A man with pink hair…yes PINK hair, strides forward: "I know we'll all have lots of fun reading lots of books and writing lots of essays, kids!" Marluxia says, laughing.

Students groan, one even throws an apple, though it's caught by Marluxia, who takes a bite, and calls to the student: "I guess you're the _apple_ among my class of fruity books." Marluxia winks and strides back, students groaning at the terrible pun.

"Next, your mathematics teacher: Professor Vexen."

A man with long blonde hair walks forward: "I know none of you like math. But trust me, you'll do better if you do." He says simply, before stepping back.

"Next, your instrumental instructor: Instructor Larxene."

A woman with blonde hair pulled back clips forward on high heels: "I expect no complaining when I tell you to put your instrument down and work on some theory!" She says, commandingly.

"After lunch is your societal changes and applications teacher, Professor Luxord."

A man with white hair slicked back steps forward: "The world is like a game of cards, you never know what hand will change the game." He says cryptically, before stepping back.

"Next, your sciences instructor: Professor Xigbar."

A man with a long pony tail holding ebon hair, streaked with white stepped forward: "Foolishry will not be tolerated within my class." He says sternly, a grin on his face.

"Finally, your arts instructor is also Professor Marluxia." Saix says boredly.

Marluxia steps forward once more: "I find the most beautiful way to tell someone you _love_ or _hate_ them is by painting them a picture, don't you?" Then hops back.

"You will attend your first class in one hour." Saix announces. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir" is heard throughout the auditorium.

"Roxas!" A voice calls out from behind the blonde.

Roxas turns around, Sora following his gaze to see Axel.

"Ah, hey Axel…" Sora says rather coldly.

"Calm down, Sora, I ain't gonna light you on fire. Just came to say hi to your new little friend." Axel grins wickedly at the two.

"…Fiiine…but if that lighter comes near my hair again, so help me god—" Sora's cut off by Axel lighting his lighter above Sora's head.

"ROXAS!" Sora pleads, clinging to him as he hides behind the blonde. "Keep that pyro away from my hair!" He practically sobs into Roxas' back.

"Axel, don't light Sora on fire. If he dies I'm out my first friend here." Roxas says, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Hey I totally met you at the train station!" Axel counters.

"Doesn't count!" Roxas retorts.

"Why not?" Axel says, looking confused.

"I dunno: he said more!" He grins, pointing at Sora.

Sora cheers, and hugs Roxas from the back.

"Okay okay, I won't light Sora on fire…as long as you say I was your first friend." Axel grins.

"Why does this matter?" Roxas questions.

"…Not a clue. NOW AGREE!" Axel demands, laughing.

"…Deal." Roxas extends his hand, which Axel shakes.

"Oh Roxas, my hero!" Sora fake swoons, batting his eye lashes at Roxas.

"C'mon Sora, let's go back to our room, clearly someone's slipped you something in your drink…" Roxas says.

"See ya in class, Axel." The two call out in unison.

Axel blinks as they walk away: "What just happened…?"

An equally tall silver haired teen walks up beside Axel: "I dunno, but I think you almost cock blocked Sora."

"What! I did not!" Axel defends stubbornly.

"Suuuuure…and my break up with Kairi was TOTALLY mutual, right?" Riku laughs and strolls off.

"C'mon pyro, let's go to the room." Riku calls back.

"Shut yer gob, lest I light it on fire!" Axel shouts.

"Dumb accent to worse accent. Good job." Riku says casually.

**Sora and Roxas' Room**

"What a fun friend you've made, Roxas." Sora comments sourly.

"Yea yea, now where's the lightswitch?" Roxas feels around. As he turns, he feels his foot catch on something.

"Woah!" Sora calls out as Roxas feels himself fall.

"…Just call out 'lights' or clap, dude…" Sora says, groaning.

Roxas looks down…He's on top of Sora!

"Shit! Lights! Sora, so sorry!" He says, getting off him quickly…though in the back of his mind, part of him wanted desperately for it to happen again.

"Naw it's fine!" Sora says, brushing imaginary dirt off of Roxas' shoulder, a blush slowly fading from his tanned face.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas looks over, his cheeks pinkened.

"Yea Roxie?" Sora meets his gaze, smiling cutely.

"Thanks for making friends with me." He says, smiling for real this time.

"Aww no problem, and hey, you got a pretty smile! You should show it more often." Sora comments, giving Roxas a hug.

"I don't have much to smile about these days…" Roxas says, looking away.

"You got our friendship, and your friendship with Axel. Thats' something!" Sora says, moving to meet Roxas' gaze.

"Yea but…" Roxas trails off.

"But…?" Sora inquires.

"But nothing…it…doesn't matter." Roxas sighs.

"Promise you'll tell me later?" Sora grins.

"…Alright. Now let's go to class you quirky brunette." Roxas grins back.

-**END OF CHAPTER ONE-**

CC: Well as I said, this was gonna be a BIG chapter. They'll never be this big again, trust me!

Axel: Why does everyone make me out to be a pyro?

Roxas: …dude...because you ARE one!

Axel: Ah go hump a chipper brunette!

Sora: My ears are burning!

CC: …Oh man this is gonna be a weird story, I can already tell.

Ventus: Someday, I'll be part of this story…!

CC: …Because that won't send Sora to the hospital at seeing TWO of his possible crush…

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	2. Class is in Session

_Chapter two, well and free, is here to let you all see!_

_CC: Alright, here's the script, Roxas._

_Roxas: …You're kidding, right? Why am I giving Sora a—_

_Sora: A what?_

_Roxas: NOTHING!_

_CC: …Criticism noted, maybe we'll hold off on that, eh?_

_Sora and Roxas: You're a weird, weird guy…_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: English Class**

Sora never hated English…just most of the time his teachers hated him!

'This year seems different…this Marluxia guy…he's so strange…maybe he'll actually be nice to me!' Sora thought to himself as he walked into class.

"Sora!" Kairi called

"Yo, Sora!" Riku beckoned him over, as well.

Sora walked over, Roxas in tow: "What's up, guys?"

"What's up!" Kairi questioned. She could be a bit of a dork when it came to school society. "Sit with us! We got the biggest group of desks in class." She motions to a collection of 8 ornate desks in the back centre.

"Cool, filled all the seats?" Sora asks, looking back at Roxas momentarily.

Kairi follows his gaze, smirking slyly: "No no, we got an extra spot." She says innocently. "Why, Sora?"

"Well I was wondering if Roxas could—" Sora's promptly cut off by an incredibly giddy squeal from Kairi.

"So this is the new guy, Sora? Oh look at him, he's so cute!" She exclaims. Riku looks like he's going to say something, but…it appears Kairi will have none of that silliness.

Sora looks back at a now blushing and awkwardly quiet Roxas, silently Sora says 'I couldn't agree more with you, Kairi.'

Kairi promptly pushes Sora out of the way to introduce herself: "Hi, Roxas, I'm Kairi, behind me is Riku, and let's see…, going clockwise from the back corner we have seated: Riku, me, Sora, you, then across, Hayner, Axel, Olette, and Pence."

Roxas just blinks: 'this girl is pretty peppy…' he thinks to himself. "Cool, cool." He manages, trying to act suave, which brings a giggle to Sora's mouth.

Roxas looks over, frowning, as if to say; "come on, atleast let me pretend I'm normal!"

Though before the blonde can say much of anything, he feels a hand on his hair, he looks at the source:

"Kairi!" Sora says, sounding put off.

"What? Try, Sora: his hair is awesome." Kairi says, messing up Roxas' signature crazy ass hair.

"C'mon, Kairi, look at Sora's hair, that's WAY crazier than Roxas'." Riku says, patting the brunette's insane spikes.

Sora and Roxas look at each other silently for a moment, before their stare off is interrupted by a tall man in a black coat standing over them:

"Now boys, I'm sure you're just infatuated with each other's youthful good looks, but please, restrain yourself!" Professor Marluxia says, as he grabs the two of them by the back of their collars.

"Ack!" Sora squirms.

"What the?" Roxas stammers.

Before the two roommates realize what's going on, Marluxia hoists them into their seats.

Patting his hands off like the teens had dirt on them, he begins to speak grandly:

"Class! As always, I start the year off with a project." The class groans in unison at the sound of a project.

"Hey now, this isn't public school: projects won't just fill time I use to peruse facebook! You'll learn something, plus it'll get you thinking for your first reading assignment." Marluxia looks around in delight, relishing the confused looks of the juniors.

"You see, you will be making a representation of loss." He looks around as a few hands raise into the air.

"You, blue haired guy who looks like he smokes too much pot." Marluxia points at Demyx.

"What…ah, eh? I do not!" Demyx looks around, humiliated.

"Your question, blue hair?" Marluxia says, picking at his nails disinterestedly.

"Right, uh…What if we think loss is different; ya know, between me and my partner, per se." Demyx says, totally thrown off guard.

"Well I'd suggest you and your _partner_ go to couple's counselling in that case." Marluxia says, grinning, then looks out the window.

"But in all seriousness, that is where the challenge lies! You must be able to find common ground on what loss is." He finishes, and looks towards Sora and Roxas' table.

"You eight, you'll be split into four pairs, obviously." He eyes them all.

"You and you" He points at Riku and Kairi.

"You and you" He then points at Pence and Olette.

"You two." Then Axel and Hayner.

"And for our little lovebirds…" Marluxia jeers, giving Sora a very odd stare. "You may work together, but no making out, hmm? You might make poor firecrotch and wifebeater jealous." (In reference to Axel and Hayner)

"Sir! I must disagree, that was entirely out of line!" A girl from the front stands up angrily, challenging Marluxia!

Marluxia strides over, coat billowing dramatically: "And losing something dear doesn't feel out of line? Life isn't fair, my little princess, perhaps if you knew something of loss like one of those boys I was just 'out of line with' you would speak differently." He says coolly, giving Roxas a deep stare.

Marluxia then proceeded to pair off the rest of the class, though an eerie tension ran through the air. Looks were stolen in the direction of Hayner, Axel, Sora and Roxas, trying to discern who lost the most in their lives.

"You have to give the pink headed weirdo credit, he certainly got people thinking of loss." Hayner says, chuckling.

"Yes, yes I did. But I don't appreciate being called a _weirdo_, young Hayner." Marluxia says, suddenly behind Hayner.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hayner shouts, kicking his desk as he jumps in fright!

"W-where did you come from?" Hayner stammers, looking at Marluxia, eyes widened.

Marluxia grins: "Where indeed?"

Hayner turns back to Axel, at a loss for words: "So, uh…for loss, why not fire?" Axel propotes.

"Dude, that's all you think of, I swear…" Hayner rolls his eyes.

Sora snickers at Hayner's fright, though couldn't actually recall seeing Marluxia sneak up on Hayner like that.

"So, uh Sora, what'd you have in mind for the project?" Roxas asks the brunette, who looks over:

"Oh! Well, I had an idea, but it's kinda stupid…" Sora scratches his neck, looking away.

"Can't be as bad as mine…" Roxas smirks. Sora looks over, and grins.

"On three, Roxas." Sora says, grinning like the Cheshire cat: "One, two, three…"

"A key!" Sora and Roxas say simultaneously.

They look at each other, blinking.

"Hehe, maybe when their hair touched, they transferred thoughts." Olette giggles, looking over at Pence for support. But alas, Pence was looking out the window.

"Sora, why do you say a key?" Roxas questions.

"Well…with a key…you open a door of sorts, right? But to find the new thing…" He seems to be at a loss for words.

"But to find the new thing, you have to leave the old…and sometimes the new isn't as good as the old…" Roxas trails off.

"Yea! And the sometimes the new is better, but even still, you lost the old." Sora finishes triumphantly, grinning once more.

Roxas grins back, before Hayner says, still frustrated by being made a fool out of by Marluxia:

"Damn you two, why don't you just make out and get over with it?"

Roxas' grin fades instantly, and he looks over at Hayner, and sighs, saying nothing.

Sora looks over at Hayner: "Hey not funny, that's the first time I've seen him grin, Hayner! We're supposed to be the non-jackass table in English."

Under the desks, Sora pats Roxas knee, flashing him a brief smile while the others' attentions are averted.

Roxas' cheeks pinken somewhat, and he smiles faintly back, mouthing the words "thank you" to Sora.

Roxas steals a quick peek at Sora, who was attempting to draw a cross between a key and a sword…because apparently a key wasn't a good enough metaphor for loss, it had to be violent.

'Man, he's an awesome friend…' Roxas thinks to himself.

'I wonder if he likes hanging out with me as much as I do with him…' Sora ponders, drawing still.

'I hope we'll always be friends.' They think simultaneously.

A moment, they look over at each other, and grin, thinking for entirely different reasons…but in truth, they were the exact same…

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Math Class**

Sora gulped nervously: Math. He hated math…he never thought he was good at math.

The brunette stalls at the door, causing Roxas to look over: "You alright?" He says, concerned.

Sora smiles: 'aww, he cares, that's sweet...' He thinks to himself. "Nah, I just suck at math…" He admits, embarrassed.

"Oh it's not so bad. C'mon." Roxas rolls his eyes, dragging the brunette in by the wrist, causing a subtle pinkening of Sora's cheeks.

"Your names?" A slightly English ((If England existed here…which it does not…though facebook does…hmm..)) voice says, sounding quite disinterested.

"Roxas Strife." Roxas says, eying the man standing next to the doorway curiously.

"Sora Leonhart." Sora says, following Roxas' gaze to eye the man.

"Hm. You're late, take the row behind Axel and Riku." The man says, green eyes shifting about the room at students who think he can't see him.

Roxas and Sora exchange confused looks, and then hurry to their seats.

"I see we are all _finally_ here…I am Professor Vexen. In this class we will be untangling the riddles of mathematics…I understand that in _normal _schools math is dry and dull subject, so for our new students…prepared to be…**shocked**!" Vexen announces grandly, and as if like magic, when the man utters the last word of his statement, the lights become blindingly bright and flicker madly, then return to normal.

Sora looks up in awe of the impressive little trick.

"NOW! In my class there shall be no complaining, understood?" Vexen leans in, eying the students dangerously.

"Yes, sir." Is heard from around the class.

"Good, good…You shall find that math is not merely equations…to find the answer, you must intrinsically understand what the question asks of you. Otherwise, you will waste precious time trying doomed scenarios. I shall teach you how to discern questions, but not the mathematics itself. Such bores me, and I do not care to be bored…" Vexen looks around at the confused faces.

"Yes, school has changed greatly from your sophomore year…" He smirks.

Roxas leans over to Sora: "This guy's teaching method is awesome…" He says quietly.

Sora looks over, totally confused: "I am so lost! What're you talking abvout? He's confusing as hell!" He deadpans.

"Oh am I, young Sora?" Vexen says, walking over, standing over Sora.

"Well, uh…yea." Sora admits, looking away.

For a moment Sora feels as if the rage of a thousand lost souls is about to bear down on him, but then laughter…cold, creepy laughter, but laughter sounds none the less!

"Your honestly is admirable, Mister Leonhart. Fear not, you are not beyond hope…likely. Most aren't." Vexen says, his laughter chilling.

Vexen's jade gaze shifts to the blonde next to Sora: "You, yes…I have heard much of your mathematical prowess from that school you came from…you will help Sora." He commands casually.

Roxas just nods, looking over at Sora and shrugging.

Sora silently thanks any gods that may be: 'well, if I'm gonna be in math…atleast I'm with Roxas for the ride…'

After Vexen finishes teaching his lesson: 'Logic in infinity,' the students set off to work on the assigned problems.

About twenty minutes in Sora comes to a snag; "This whole infinity is measurable thing is just weird, Roxas…" He lets his head hit his desk. "Ugh…" he groans, frustrated.

Roxas looks over: "Hey don't give up, you can do it, Sora." Roxas encourages him, a slight smile on his face.

Sora sighs: "Okay…I'll try again."

Twenty minutes later, Sora finds ANOTHER problem, and ten minutes after that, again!

Sora lets his pencil drop onto his desk, resting his head on his work, he sighs, and says sadly and quietly: "I hate math…"

Roxas looks around the ornate classroom: mahogany desks with an alert message board in the corner, embedded into the desktops, elegant wallpaper, then back to Sora.

"Hey, Sora…That's not true, you know…" Roxas says, quietly.

"What's not true? Did I screw something else up?" Sora says into his desk.

"No no, you can do this, so don't give up." Roxas says, placing a hand on the other's thigh and patting it.

Sora blushes deeply; 'maybe that felt a bit _too_ good' he admits. Once he feels the heat in his face leave, he looks up: "Alright, let's do this, Roxie." And smiles, causing Roxas to smile that perfect smile back.

In about ten minutes, Roxas sorts out Sora's mathematical woes, and just in time, too! The class ends, and it's off to band class…

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Band Class**

"All of you, organize yourself via instrument." Instructor Larxene says languidly, though with a dangerous sharpness to her words.

"Creepy." Roxas notes as she walks into her office.

"No doubt." Sora looks at the door closing quickly on Larxene's office.

"So far, two of three teachers seem to not want to do this…but are –really- good at it…" Roxas comments.

"Yea, weird right?" Sora looks for trumpets.

"Hey, I'll sit behind you, Roxas." Sora says, walking away.

"Why not beside?" Roxas questions.

"We don't play the same instrument, dude." Sora chuckles.

"Really? That sucks." Roxas sighs.

"Hehe, it's alright, we're next to each other all day, after all." Sora says, grinning.

Roxas looks up: "Good point." He says simply as he walks to the saxophones.

"Alright, done sorting yourselves? Good. Get into your rows." Larxenes says, sitting in the chair ahead of the band.

Sora looks in front of him as he shuffles down between the seats and stands: "Oh, hey Kairi!"

Kairi looks back: "Hey Sor Sor. I see you made a new friend, how adorable." She giggles.

Sora blushes: "H-hey shut up…!"

Kairi looks over at the brunette as she sits: "Oh so it's like _that_?"

"Like what, Kairi?" A voice sounds behind the two.

Sora looks back: "Demyx! Quite eavesdropping and play your guitar." He scolds like a parent.

"Ease of, little man, I ain't do nothing wrong." Demyx chuckles, messing up Sora's hair, and leans back, tuning his electric guitar.

"Silence. SILENCE!" Larxene snaps.

"I want each of you to play me the hardest scale you can play without messing it up. From left to right. Flutes first!" She commands, annoyed at the chatter.

The teens gulp: for such a young pretty woman, Larxene had a cruel temper!

By the time she had gotten to Riku, who was to the left of Roxas, Sora could tell the blonde, though stronghearted, was faltering under the pressure.

"You, blonde kid." Larxene points at Roxas, leaning inward on her conductor's stool expectantly.

Roxas begins to go up the scale: initially he's perfect, but then…someone in the band sneezes as he goes down the scale! His fingers hit the wrong key just once, and all hell broke loose…

Sora cringed for his new friend as he saw a bead of sweat go down his neck as he faultered.

"That was horrid, kid. Come up here, there's something wrong with your saxophone." Larxene says, oddly calm.

Roxas walks up, composing himself…though nothing could prepare him for what Larxene would do.

She very gently picks up Roxas' saxophone, and heaves it into the ground with terrifying force.

The entire class jumps: "Now…Roxas, was it? Try trumpet. Don't screw up, though."

Roxas' blue eyes are wide. He merely nods.

"And don't sit on the edge like a dumbass! Next to the red headed hyper girl." She says as she tosses him a trumpet.

Sora watches as Roxas slowly makes his way toward him.

"Man, Kairi, I wanna give him a hug…he looks crushed." Sora says quietly.

"Aww Sora, if you were any softer, you wouldn't be able to keep your shape!" She coos, and moves over a seat, to allow Roxas to sit.

Roxas sits, looking at nobody, merely staring at his new instrument.

Sora looks over, and whispers: "Psst, Roxas…"

Roxas looks over slightly: his eyes convey a deep misery…'it couldn't be from that saxophone thing, no one's that into band…' Sora thinks to himself.

Sora blinks: Roxas was waiting for him to say something!

"Roxas…you did your best, alright? It wasn't your fault." Sora says quietly, smiling sincerely at the blonde.

Roxas' eyes look watery for just a moment, before he smiles at Sora, and says very shakily: "Thanks, Sora…"

Sora nods…'Man…this guy really has some pain…Oh Roxas, what happened?'

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Art Class**

By this time, Sora could see that Roxas had recovered somewhat from his humiliation at Larxene's hands.

"So Roxas, looking forward to art?" Sora inquires as they walk towards the large doors, the word "Art" written in countless languages on them.

"…Actually, yes." Roxas admits, smirking.

"Huh, fancy that…" Sora says, grinning at Roxas.

"Ahh Roxas, Sora. So nice to see you again." Marluxia says, seeming much more subdued, even annoyed somewhat.

"You too, Professor." Roxas says as he walks by.

Marluxia cocks his head as Roxas walks by, then looks at Sora. The brunette chuckles, shrugging.

The two friends sit down at one of two easels at the back. Marluxia walks towards them, a smirk played on the pink haired man's lips: "I hear you are quite the accomplished artist, young Strife. Do not disappoint me, now." Marluxia walks towards the front of the class, his shoes now 'tep'ing noisily on the marble.

"…He's like a different guy!" Sora says, totally confused.

"Maybe he is." Roxas says, genuinely considering it a possibility.

"So is what he said true, Roxie?" Sora looks over, eyebrow raised.

"Eh, I wouldn't say so…" Roxas shrugs.

"Class! I want you to paint something that means a great deal…it should speak to you, excite you, frighten you, and all other conceivable emotions!" Marluxia commands, taking a seat at the front, watching the class stumble in thought.

Roxas and Sora look over simultaneously:

Sora thinks on the topic of his piece for but a second: 'Roxas'

Roxas thinks on the topic of his piece for but a second: 'Sora'

They grin at each other, Sora speaking: "So what're you gonna paint?"

Roxas looks over, a nostalgic look on his face: "You'll see, Sora."

Sora blinks, confused. "But in the mean time, what's your plan, Sora?" Roxas asks curiously.

"Well I'm not gonna tell _you_, mister 'I'm so secretive about all my awesome talents!'" Sora snickers.

"Oh fine…" Roxas rolls his eyes, and begins to paint with purpose.

Sora thinks on it a bit more: "I think…I'll paint…the people who mean the most to me…"

"Aww Sora, you softy." Roxas coos.

"You sound JUST like Kairi!" He chuckles.

Roxas stifles his laughter and returns to work.

At the head of the class, Marluxia watches the two curiously, thinking…

'Roxas…what will you paint…? This tragedy you so clumsily hide…what is it?'

**An hour later**

Roxas puts his fine paintbrush down, and exhales, making a "Wooh" sound.

"You done?" Sora looks over.

"Yep. You?" Roxas asks.

"Almost…" Sora takes a close look at Roxas, then creates a very unique shade of blue, and dots his work twice, doing what, Roxas couldn't see.

"Alright, on three…" Roxas grins, remembering the last time they did this.

"One…" Sora tenses slightly 'will Roxas like it? Will he not be freaked out?'

"Two…" Roxas shifts uncomfortably 'please Sora, take this seriously…I know you will'

"Three!" They both say. Their paintings pivot, and instantly shock their respective onlooker.

On Sora's canvas the school was in the background, below a setting sun. On the forward garden were Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and in front were Roxas and Sora, mirroring each other's poses, smiling brightly, their hands wrapped around each other's shoulders.

On Roxas' canvas was an ocean in the distance, with green rolling hills closer up. An old, large tree shaded a single tombstone in the foreground. From how far he was, Sora could just barely make out the writing:

"Aerith Strife…" He said quietly, and looked up to a teary eyed Roxas.

"Roxas…!" Sora said, his voice catching as he half ran the three feet to his blonde friend.

Sora—

**-END-**

_CC: Ahh don't I just suck?_

_Sora: WHAT AM I DOING YOU EVIL CANADIAN!_

_Roxas: Yeah, is he gonna stab me? And for that matter, where's the conflict?_

_CC: Why would he stab you, didn't you see the semi you gave him in math? Jeez kid…_

_CC: Oh! And to answer the readers' curiosities; yes, at some point, Ventus and Vantius will show up!_

_CC: …One more thing: I did not expect this chapter to be so long, so sorry again! Two thousand words is usually my limit…After all, this story is only supposed to be five chapters long!_

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, and any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	3. The Welcome Ball

_CC: I have this feeling today's chapter is going to be a big one: -looks at que card with notes on the front and back-. Oh, and boys, meet Ventus, and Vanitas!_

_Roxas: We're not boys, you twat! You're a year older than us—woah, I'm seeing double…_

_Sora: Holy hell! Roxas did you clone me for a threesome?_

_Vanitas: I was just going to say the same thing to Ventus._

_CC: Ven, Van, meet Sora and Roxas, now run off before there's any naughty business in my prequel chat!_

_Ventus: I didn't even get to say anything…! And you SO do._

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Art Class**

"Roxas…!" Sora said, his voice catching as he half ran the three feet to his blonde friend.

Sora is stopped by Roxas' hands on his shoulders.

Roxas keeps his emotions quiet as he speaks: "N-not here, Sora…too many douches already staring at us."

Roxas sniffs, his eyes becoming a tad more normal as Sora's heart sinks:

"Oh...okay." He says, looking humiliated for his outburst. Sora looks away shamefully.

Roxas looks at him, his heart cracking for his friend: "No…it's not like that, Sora. I don't want people thinking you're gay: you have a really awesome social life…don't let me ruin it, for you." He says, his heart showing through his words. He smiles kindly, looking over at Sora.

Sora blushes under the gaze, looking away bashfully. "Oh, I get it…Roxas, have I ever told you you're awesome?" He smiles back.

This time it's Roxas' turn to blush, he snickers momentarily: "Haha, thanks _Sor Sor_."

Sora grins: "No prob', _Roxie_!"

Marluxia stands: "Roxas, Sora, if you two are done, then you can hand your work in and return to your dorms. The sub-director will be giving an announcement sometime soon."

Roxas and Sora nod and say in unison: "Yes, sir."

They look over at each other, an awkward silence growing for a second, before they walk out of class, getting weird looks all around.

Roxas shrinks from them at first, before Sora notices, and starts waving at people, and asking them how their day went.

The blonde chuckles, rolling his eyes at his friend's free spirited nature, thoroughly enjoying Sora's company as they walk along.

On the other side of class, Hayner rolls his eyes at Olette: "Man, they DO need to fuck and get it over with…"

Olette smirks, and rolls her eyes: "Hayner, that's rude! Roxas looks so unhappy all the time, and the fact that Sora can bring a smile to his face is heart warming."

"…Maybe if you're a girl…" Hayner grumbles.

"No no, my dear friend! You feel it if you're not jealous of their love." Olette retorts, spinning her paintbrush around.

"H-hey watch it! You're getting paint on my shirt!" Hayner complains, glaring at her.

"Oh, and they're the gay ones." Olette grins, and with a quick swipe, she draws a stripe across Hayner's face.

"They're a pretty blue for your pretty face, Hayner." She laughs madly.

"…OLETTE!" Hayner shouts in cliché-rage.

"Hayner, I understand painting can be an emotional experience, but you need not be so vocal…or paint yourself. It is why the canvas is given." Marluxia says, walking over.

A couple kids around them laugh, Hayner growing silent…

'Love? Is that what that is?' He thinks to himself.

'…Lucky them.' He sighs, looking over at Olette, a sad smile on his face.

She looks confused, but smiles back: "You might wanna clean that off."

He grins: "Heh, good point, I'll be back."

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Roxas and Sora's dorm**

Roxas walks in, and promptly collapses onto his bed: "Ugh! What a day. I'm exhausted." He yawns.

"Hey if you nap, I'm gonna shower, alright?" Sora looks over.

Roxas nods: "Alright, but let's make sure –someone- hears the announcement." He yawns once more, and turns over, already beginning to sleep.

Sora rolls his eyes, and jumps into the washroom, closing the door.

He eyes himself in the mirror: "Could you really fall for _this_ face, Roxas?" He says to himself, sighing and shaking his head.

((Sorry kids, no steamy shower scene, yet…))

Sora steps into the shower, thinking to himself: 'I wonder how Roxas would take me being gay…'

He sighs, 'not well, didn't you hear him in art? He made being gay seem like a bad thing!' He retorts to himself.

'But still…He smiles around me…oh his smile…it's so sweet…Roxas…but his mom…Roxas, why didn't you tell me?' He cries out in his head.

Sora's eyes well with tears as he thinks of Roxas' pain: "Roxas, why didn't you tell me?" he says to himself, tears beginning to roll down his face.

Sora leans against the shower wall, the granite tiles smooth and warm to his touch. He bangs the wall, shaking his head as he slowly calms down.

He finishes showering, stepping out of the washroom in a towel. He looks over at Roxas longingly.

Roxas lays on his back, snoring lightly. He looks incredibly peaceful, for once…

"Mom…" He whispers in his sleep.

Sora's heart catches in his throat, he steps over, his feet padding on the carpet lightly.

Roxas' face twitches in his sleep. He grunts: "No…" The blonde's face begins to contort into one of pain.

"No! She's my…" He breaths in sharply.

Sora leans over, a hand slowly going to the blonde's shoulder.

"…my mom…you can't…." Roxas trails off, his body twitches.

Sora lays a hand on Roxas's shoulder, he calms, but then thrashes, his body contorting in agony.

Tears form at the corner of Roxas' eyes. "Please…don't!" Roxas cries out.

Sora leans over Roxas, "Roxas…" He says calmingly.

The sleeping blonde calms again, saying a name very quietly: "Sora…"

Sora smiles broadly, his stomach being bombarded by nervous butterflies. He leans down, saying "I'll always be here for you, Roxas…" And very tenderly kisses him on the cheek.

Roxas smiles in his sleep, "Oh Sora…" He says, his nightmare leaving him.

Sora sighs, running a hand through his wet hair: 'what an emotional roller coaster for both of us…'

After a few minutes, Roxas opens his eyes: "Woah, that was a really weird nap—" He's cut off by Sora wrapping himself around the drowsy blonde tightly.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry for what happened!" Sora says desperately, "You don't have to do anything with me, alright? We can just…not talk to each other…" He says the last part quietly.

Roxas blinks, "You…you don't want to be friends, Sora?" He says, his heart sinking.

"No…I do! But, if I'm embarrassing you, then…we really shouldn't be." Sora says, releasing Roxas.

Roxas eyes sora, admiring the brunette's tanned and toned physique, before saying:

"Sora…you dumbass." He rolls his eyes at Sora, smirking.

"W…what?" Sora says, totally confused.

Roxas sighs: "Sora…what I say can never be repeated, alright? I trust you, so listen up: my mom died a year ago; some people just found her body on the street…no gunshot wounds, no stab wounds, no poison in her system…she just…stopped…I've felt so sad since then." He looks at Sora deeply: "I miss her, Sora. I miss her so bad it hurts every day...Then my dad told me I'd be going to this school, and it only got worse…I was going to lose the rest of my family, in a sense…" Roxas sniffs, looking away: "Damnit…"

Sora, slides closer to Roxas, wrapping an arm around him, patting his far arm: "Hey hey, nothing to be ashamed of, you got emotions, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He leaves his arm there, enjoying Roxas' warmth against him. Eventually, he removes his arm, letting Roxas continue.

"Then…I met you, Sora. You just wouldn't stop being happy and smiling…at first I was annoyed." Sora frowns, hurt. "But then I realized I was just jealous of you." Sora blinks, Roxas smirks and continues: "I was jealous of how happy you were in life, but you were there for me when no one wanted to…even though I was so sad. I feel like I don't deserve your friendship, Sora…but I'm so grateful for it, too…So no, I want us to be friends…Sora, I need your kindness now more than ever." Roxas smiles, blushing madly.

Sora smiles back, "Roxas, I…" He trails off, looking deeply into the other's blue eyes.

"Yea?" Roxas asks.

"I—" Sora's cut off by the PA system crackling to life.

"Students: this is sub-director Saix speaking. As protocol and tradition dictate, the welcoming ball will be held in two days notice, in the ballroom. Dates are not required, though a guest is required instead of a date. Such a guest must attend the school: this is a closed event to the public." The PA system shuts off once more.

Roxas looks over at Sora: "You?" he asks once more.

"I…uh…gotta get dressed…yeah!" Sora stammers out, grabbing his clothes and quickly shutting the washroom door.

Roxas blinks, clearly confused. He stares at the door for a moment: "I was hoping you'd say something else…" He says quietly.

Sora steps in, eying himself in the mirror: "What am I doing? He's my friend, why would I tell him I like him?" He asks himself angrily, though quietly.

He changes quickly, frustrated with himself: "So stupid…"

Sora steps out of the washroom. Roxas looks up from his phone: "Took you a while. Relieving yourself, Sor Sor?" Roxas winks devilishly, grinning.

Sora blinks, totally taken aback by the blonde's about face from his serious demeanour from when he woke up.

"What? N-no! I was thinking, is all." Sora says, blushing like if Roxas called him cute.

"Come on? Can't I be dirty? I feel a lot better, now." Roxas says, standing.

"Well, y-yea, but…why do you feel better?" Sora asks.

"Because telling you all that made me feel more…well…it sounds stupid, but…secure with you, like I can trust you with anything, now. So that dance? Gonna take Kairi?" Roxas changes the topic quickly.

"Nah, she'll go with Riku. She'll have a better time, then, less of my stupidity." Sora says, shrugging.

"Hey it's not stupidity, and anyone who thinks that _is_ stupid." Roxas says quickly, defending Sora from his lamenting moment.

"Thanks Roxas, but we should really go for dinner, huh?" Sora says, realizing he had sat down on his bed.

"Yea, you got a point." Roxas extends a hand to Sora, which he takes, holding the other's hand just a moment longer than needed.

'Wow…his hands are soft…but strong…' Roxas thinks simultaneously with Sora.

'Holding his hand just felt…right…' Roxas thinks as they leave for dinner.

**Two days later…**

Roxas was nervous, to say the least. There was only one person he would want to go the ball with, but he couldn't ask them!

…Especially since they were dozing on their bed in a tuxedo, across from him.

Roxas looks over at Sora, rolling his eyes, then blinks as Sora whispers: "Roxas…mmf…" And shifts against his bed.

'…Wait…he didn't shift…did he just grind against his bed?' Roxas looks away, blushing deeply.

Sora rolls over, thoroughly wrinkling his jacket: "Ah…" He mumbles once more.

'I swear, if he's having a dirty dream about me…I should just…like…make out with him.' Roxas thinks to himself. He blinks at his rather dirty thought.

Sora snorts, waking up into a sitting position: "HOLY FUCK." He gasps.

Roxas laughs: "You okay, Sor?"

Sora nods slowly… "Yea…that was just…weird…"

"As curious as I am, we gotta get going." Roxas notes.

"…Yea, let's go." Sora jumps to his feet, looking like he just had a full on grope session in his best clothes.

"…Sora…" Roxas sighs, shaking his head.

"What?" He asks, looking at himself: "Ah."

Roxas shakes his head, walking over, straightening out his jacket and his hair: "You're so lucky you room with me, Sora…" he says, thoroughly enjoying touching Sora. For Roxas, his friendship with Sora had become rather close…and quickly.

The same could be same for, Sora, too: he was finding himself flustered around Roxas, but loved every bit of it…it made him feel special…that Roxas made him feel so unique. He blushed slightly as Roxas fixed his clothes and hair, the smell of Roxas' cologne greeting Sora kindly.

Roxas breathed in subtly, the smell of Sora's hair reminding him of feeling those strong, yet loving arms around him as he woke up a few days ago. He smiled…Sora really cared...his first close friend, ever.

"Well, let's go." Roxas says, opening the door for Sora, who prances through: "LET'S DO THIS, C HOUSE!" he shouts before a blonde blur runs into him, tripping up hopelessly.

Roxas stood there, and shouts: "You okay?" As a black haired teen echoed him shortly thereafter from down the hall.

The blonde who had run into Sora stood up: "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you—it's not excuse, SO sorry—woah…"

Roxas stood agape, as the blonde turned to face him. It was like looking into a mirror: "What the…hell…" They say simultaneously.

"Ventus, man! We're gonna be late, say you're sorry and get moving, man!" The black haired teen says, jogging up.

It was Sora's turn to be confused: "Holy hell." He says, looking at a black haired remix of himself.

"I'd like to be the first to say...AM I SEEING DOUBLE?" Hayner says, looking totally confused.

"Dude, welcome to my world!" All four say at once, then look at each other suspiciously.

"Erm…well as fun as this is, we should get moving." The black haired teen says.

"Van's right, sorry again, man." Ventus says, looking at Sora, embarrassed.

"You're name's Van?" Roxas asks, confused.

"Nah. Vantias. You?" Van asks.

"Roxas. The guy your friend just bashed is Sora." Roxas extends a hand to Sora, helping him up, and patting down his coat, -again-.

"Cool, cool. I'm Vantias, as I said, and this is Ventus. We go way back." Van says casually.

"Guys, I'll remind you Saix is at this ball, you better haul ass." Hayners says, grinning as he strides by, giving the four a close look.

They all nod, and begin walking to the ball, Van and Sora in the front, and Roxas and Ventus in the back.

"So how does this happen, exactly?" Roxas says, looking at Ventus.

Ventus seems a little shy, like him: "I dunno, really…maybe we're twins and just don't know it." He offers.

"Maybe if that's the case, you can read each other's thoughts!" Sora grins, looking back at the two.

Roxas smiles lightly at Sora. Ventus catches this, and leans in to say "So is Sora your…uh…boyfriend?"

Roxas blushes a million shades of red, before stammering: "N-no! We're friends."

Ventus nods: "Ah." He seems unconvinced. "Van and I have been friends forever, always nice to have a friend who's there when you really need one."

Roxas smiles nostalgically, stealing a look at a laughing Sora: "Yeah. It really is."

Ventus grins: "You sure you don't like him?" He whispers.

"Hey! Isn't it a bit soon for you to be questioning my sexuality? Jeez, be like the kids in my classes and give it a day or two!" Roxas grins.

Ventus laughs: "Touche my new friend, but we _are_ in the same classes…"

Roxas blinks: "Wait, what?"

Ventus nods: "Yep, you've just been really engrossed in your new friendship, I guess."

Roxas looks away, ashamed: "Sorry 'bout that…"

Ventus: "Nah it's fine. No harm, no foul."

The two look at Van and Sora, who were laughing and chatting:

"So he totally flails around, screaming for help, and finally I tell him that the pool was deep enough he could touch the bottom!" Vanitas says, laughing broadly.

"Aw man, not –that- story!" Ventus complains, blushing. "Normally pools are deeper, and I fell in!"

"You're lucky we're here, Ven, or I'd so make a scene." Sora grins threateningly, causing Vanitas to laugh further.

"Well, see ya guys. We're in room 305, so drop us a line, huh?" Sora says, waving goodbye to Ven and Van. Roxas waves as well, smiling at Ventus in particular.

"Nice guys." Sora says, smiling.

"Attention students! Welcome to the Welcome Ball at the Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted." Xigbar exclaims, drowning out everyone for a moment. All eyes turn to him.

"It is customary for the couples to take the first dance, so any couples wishing for a little social suicide may step up." Xigbar grins.

Larxene steps up: "Come now, boys! Don't be pansies in front your gals."

"It's amazing that they can project their voices like that." Sora comments, impressed.

"Hey, Sora, Roxas! I have a great idea!" Riku grins, walking up, Kairi holding his elbow.

"Oh no…" Roxas gulps.

"You two should go up, see how shocked you can get the crowd." Riku grins deeper.

"You're insane, Riku." Roxas deadpans.

"…Genius!" Sora exclaims: "I'M SO GAME. PLEEEEEEEEASE Roxas!" Sora begs.

"Fiiine…but this was totally your idea." Roxas glares.

"Was not! It was his!" Sora points at where Riku _was_. Though Riku and Kairi were already on the dance floor.

"So who takes lead?" Roxas says, after some silence.

"Uh…hmm…rock paper scissors, best of three."

The first round's winner: Sora.

The second round's winner: Roxas.

The third round's winner: Sora.

"Guess I take lead, then!" Sora says, grinning.

"Hey you sound happy to make me the girl." Roxas says, pouting.

"Come on, you so took longer in the washroom: girl!" Sora says.

"That is terrible reasoning, Sora." Roxas deadpans.

"Yep! But it's all I got, now come my _adorable date_! Let us dance." Sora exclaims, dragging him onto the dancefloor, grabbing him by the hip and shoulder, holding him close.

Sora and Roxas were about eye level, so there was no escaping each other's poorly hidden lustful gaze.

They danced finely, hoots and cheers coming from the crowds, before a gasp was heard.

Roxas and Sora broke their stare war to see Ventus and Vanitas really going at it, octopus dance move and all.

"Roxas! We're being one upped. Take it up a notch, man." Sora exclaims, spinning Roxas out:

"Woah!" Roxas exclaims as he's brought into a dip.

"Hey if we're doing this, then I take lead!" Roxas commands, placing his hands firmly on Sora's waist and shoulder, causing him to blush deeply.

Roxas leads them in a quick step, and begins to get more complex with his moves, spinning Sora into a flip over his arm, then a raise over his head.

The crowd was cheering and the teens could hear Xaldin cackling: "What HAS this world come to!" As he clapped and laughed heartily.

Though the song changed, and so too did the mood, it was back to a romantic song, causing the two to blush once more.

"Hey Sora, thanks for convincing me to do this. It's a lot of fun!" Roxas admits, grinning.

"No problem, I'm having a blast!" Sora grins.

"Aww this song is so sweet…" Roxas says, chuckling.

Sora grows serious: "So are you, Roxie…" He smiles sincerely.

Roxas blushes deeply: "I…uh…thanks—" Roxas is cut off by a pair of soft lips against him.

He wraps his arms around Sora, who melts into his embrace.

The kiss lasts for what seems like an eternity, and when they break, they can hardly look at each other in embarrassment.

"I never knew you if felt that way, Roxas…But I had to." Sora says quietly.

"I'm so glad you did, Sora." Roxas smiles broadly at Sora, who smiles equally as happy back.

"I never think I've been this happy in a long time, Sora…thanks…" He leans in, kissing him back.

This time the cheers are evident to the now more than friends.

"Oh boys! Get a room, will ya!" Hayner hollers, Olette and Pence laughing their asses off.

"They have one, man! Don't send them there!" Demyx hollers, wolf whistling.

"Oh god Sor, everyone's staring at us…" Roxas says, looking around, embarrassed.

"Yea, but they're cheering for us, didn't you notice?" Sora says, grinning.

**On the ballroom stage**

Saix huffs, enraged: "Those two are ruining the atmosphere of this dance."

"Come now, sub-director, can't you let kids be kids for a while longer?" A deep voice sounds from behind the blue haired man.

"Director! To what do we owe this honour?" Saix stammers, shocked at Xemnas' presence.

"I could hear the cheering from my office, I decided to see what all the fuss was about. And just this? Kids are impressed too easily."

"What weirdos…" Larxene scoffs: "They're just horny idiots."

"I disagree, Larxene. Look at how they look at each other." Marluxia says, motioning to the loving stares Roxas and Sora were giving each other.

"Haha! You guys are weird, leering at a couple of kids who just sucked face on our dance floor." Xigbar laughs, walking off the stage to get a drink.

"Still, though…I don't think every kid was cheering." Xaldin says, seriously.

Xemnas nods: "Right you are, professor…take a look."

Xemnas motions to a group of juniors leering furiously at Roxas and Sora.

**Nearby, at Hayner, Pence and Olette**

"DUDE. Did they seriously just kiss?" Hayner deadpans.

"Hayner don't be such an idiot, you yourself saw this coming." Olette rolls her eyes.

"Yea, but not here!" Hayner protests.

"What are you, afraid of that type of stuff?" Pence asks.

"No!" Hayner says, angrily.

"Prove it." Pence retorts.

Hayner sighs, grumbling to himself.

"Axel, get over here!" Hayner calls over to the fiery red head.

"Sup?" He says casually.

Hayner clenches his fists nervously, then kisses Axel full on!

Olette chokes on her drink, and Pence drops his.

"NO WAY!" Olette stammers.

"WOW. I gave you way too little credit! Sorry Hayner!" Pence laughs.

Axel looks totally confused: "So uh…why'd you do that?"

Hayner shrugs: "Had to prove I wasn't a homophobe."

Axel pretends to be offended: "So I'm just a manwhore to you!" He flicks out his lighter, lighting it under Hayner's face.

"I'll light that pretty boy face on fire, ya know!" Axel continues his charade.

"Hey hey hey!" Hayner steps back.

"Ahhh I'm kidding, don't mess 'em, now." Axel grins.

"Just…don't use me as an argument ender too much, got it memorized?" He chuckles.

"Yeah yeah, not many people ask if I'm a homophobe, so don't worry." Hayner leers back at his friends, who look away nervously.

**Back at Roxas and Sora**

"I think we just spread an unstoppable wash of gay." Roxas deadpans.

Sora laughs: "I dunno, I think Hayner was just trying to prove something, he's not like that!"

"So you think!" Roxas responds: "Hey, maybe we should go, we're kinda hogging the spotlight."

"Yea, you got a point, Roxie. Let's go." He wraps his arm around Roxas, walking off the dance floor.

People clap and wolf whistle for the two friends as they walk by, along the way passing Ventus and Vanitas.

Ventus grins: "Good job, Rox, totally knew you did by the way!"

Vanitas laughs: "Ah way to muster up some balls, Sora!"

Sora blinks: "Did what?"

Roxas blushes: "That I like you…"

Sora smiles, blushing as well. "Man, we're such losers."

Roxas nods: "Totally."

_CC: So that was fun!_

_Roxas: You're telling me!_

_Sora: Damn, is he ever a good kisser…_

_Hayner: Hey shut up, you two, no bragging._

_CC: Quiet you! You're just jealous._

_Hayner: Yeah, and I bet people confuse you for C2 from Code Geass!_

_CC: Man I hope not. Like she's hot, but I AM a guy!_

_Sora/Roxas/Hayner/Ventus/Vanitas/Riku/Kairi/Demyx/Pence/Olette: REALLY!_

_CC: REALLY!_

_**On another note, I'm very curious as to what you guys want to see from Ven and Van! Because I'm really quite open for their subplot! Along with any suggestions, like always.**_

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, and any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	4. Hearts Asunder

_CC: *Hands out scripts*_

_Sora: No…No!_

_Roxas: Oh come on! Everything was going so well…_

_CC: Sorry guys, but it's gotta happen…! Now on with the show!_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Sora and Roxas' Room**

Roxas opened the door quickly, letting Sora in before him, causing the brunette to grin, and say in a girly voice:

"Oh what a gentleman…" He snickers, and leans toward Roxas, the silence overtaking them.

"So…that was pretty ballsy of us…" Roxas smiles at Sora.

"Aww that smile…you're adorable!" Sora swoons, hugging Roxas tightly.

"H-hey!" Roxas blushes furiously, looking away as Sora nuzzles into him, slowly pushing him onto Roxas' bed.

"So Roxas…when you roomed with me, were you glad?" Sora asks, looking up at Roxas, as he now lying _on_ the blonde.

"Well…" Roxas smirks, watching Sora grow impatient.

"I was thrilled to room with such a tanned, buff talker. Who knew he'd fancy me? You?" Roxas says, a hand drifting to Sora's behind.

"Well for me, I was pumped that I got to room with this quiet, cute blonde boy with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen…" Sora says, smiling broadly and blushing.

"Man, we're saps…" Roxas chuckles, his hand squeezing at the butt of the teen on top him, causing the brunette to yelp in surprise.

"WOAH! You're frisky!" Sora grins, leaning in to kiss Roxas once more.

They lay for a few moments, silently _enjoying_ each other's company.

"Hey Sora, as much as I'd love to keep fooling around, we have a quiz tomorrow in math, and if we're tired, we're screwed." Roxas comments, running a hand through Sora's crazy hair.

"Who's we? You'll do great! You basically teach me math, after all." Sora comments.

"Psh, go to sleep." Roxas rolls his eyes, smirking.

"Okay." Sora sits up, pulling his formal clothes off while still sitting on Roxas' bed.

Roxas watches, a blush rising to his face as Sora reveals his toned physique to his friend. The brunette grins, and hops under Roxas' covers, snuggling up to his pillow.

"What the! Hey this is my bed, you little!" Roxas complains.

"And?" Sora says sleepily, looking up at Roxas with big blue eyes.

Roxas sighs, and gets ready for bed, forcing Sora to relinquish his pillow: "Two guys sleeping in one bed…could you get any gayer?" He chuckles.

Sora smirks: "Why yes, yes it could. But we don't know how thin these walls are, do we?"

Roxas blinks, 'how dirty of Sora!' he thinks. He brushes a bit of Sora's hair out of the brunette's face, giving the teen a quick kiss, and thinks to himself; 'man…he's awesome…I hope we'll always be like this.'

**Destiny Island's Academy for the Young and Gifted: Ventus and Vantias' Room**

"That was retarded!" Vanitas says, irritated beyond reasoning.

"What was?" Ventus says, looking over for a moment.

"First you have to be a total idiot and run into those two kooks, then they gay out on the freakin' dance floor. Talk about guilt by association!" Vanitas fumes, stalking around their room.

"So being gay's a bad thing?" Ventus asks, tapping a pencil to his lips.

"…Well, no! But these are still high schoolers, they only cheered because they thought it was a _joke_, not those two being serious!" Vantias retorts, running a hand through his hair.

"And that hurts us?" Ventus stands, confused.

"The blonde kid, Hayner saw us together, he'll spread the word and there goes any chance of people overlooking _us_." Vanitas says, his eye twitching.

"…Maybe they should find out." Ventus sighs.

"…What?" Vanitas says, his voice indicating the danger of Ventus' words.

"Yeah, what are you…ashamed of me, huh?" Ventus asks, a bit annoyed: "Am I the ugly girl you hide?"

Vanitas turns to him, leering at him furiously: "What would you know! You basically fell for that fuckin' twin of your's!"

"Ugh…would you calm down? You're really angry, more so than usual…" Ventus says, frustrated.

Vanitas sits on his bed, clenching his fist and unclenching it angrily. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back." He says, storming out of their room.

((This next section of Ventus was written to "Ventus Theme." For dramatic effect, find it on youtube, and take a listen))

"Alright, be back—" Ventus is cut off by the door slamming.

He sighs sadly: "…Soon."

Ventus drops onto his bed, his face in his pillow…

"Roxas…I hope Sora and you will make each other happy…maybe we could learn a lesson or two for you guys." Ventus says quietly, into his pillow.

Ventus looks over at Vanitas' vacant bed, and sniffs, a tear rolling down his face. "Van…" He says to himself, and slowly drifts off to a sad sleep.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: C House hallways**

'Damnit Ven…how can you stand up for those losers?' Vanitas thinks to himself as he paced up and down the long hallways.

'After all, we're supposed to be together…you're supposed to support me. What's his problem? Is he falling for that jack ass Roxas? That little brat, with his stupid _I'm so quiet and sad_ act…And both Ven and Sora ate it all up.' He fumes as he passes by his room, glaring at the opposing door, leading to Sora and Roxas.

He walks down a floor, continuing his silent rambling: 'I hope those two get so much shit when people realize they were serious…then maybe Ven will think twice before leaving me.'

He continues walking, before blinking, hearing voices. Not one to normally eavesdrop, Vanitas considers leaving, but his curiosity overcomes his normal senses, and he leans into the door…:

"…don't get it, man! What were they THINKING?" A familiar voice says.

"You're telling me, Sora could do so much better…" Another voice responds.

Vanitas pauses, thinking to himself 'That second guy sounded like Riku! Weird…' He continues listening.

"What are you talking about? Roxas is entirely out of Sora's league. Sora's a simpleton, Roxas is artsy and smart." The first voice says.

"…God, you sound like such a girl." Riku chuckles: "Whatever, we're agreed, then?" He inquires.

"Yeah. We'll break 'em up, to save them from the ensuing ridicule." The first voice says, hesitantly.

"Yep." Riku responds.

Vanitas grins, returning to his room…

'I gotta tell Ven…wait…I can't…He'll tell Roxas. Damnit, Ven!' He curses in his head as he return to his room, to find Ventus sleeping soundly.

He sighs, and falls asleep, gleeful to see how Riku and his friend's plan will work out.

_**The next morning…**_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Sora and Roxas' Room**

Roxas woke up with a smile tugging at his lips. He opens his eyes slowly, seeing Sora sleeping soundly next to him. The blonde very carefully gets out of bed, planting a kiss on Sora's cheek, who smiles in his sleep, rolling over and pulling up the sheets.

Roxas looks at the alarm clock, which read 6:30.

'Hm, still a while 'till school starts.' He says, glad for that fact.

Roxas walks into the washroom, turning on the shower, he strips down and hops in.

'Hmm today's gonna be an awesome day…' He smirks to himself.

He looks up momentarily, his smirk fading: "Mom…I still miss you with all my heart, but don't be mad, I'm just…really happy I found Sora, alright?" He says to the air.

He smiles as he can almost feel her voice say "_I could never be mad at you, I love you_."

Roxas finishes his shower, and changes into his school clothes, humming to himself.

He looks over at Sora, who still sleeps soundly in his bed.

'He's so adorable…' Roxas thinks to himself, rubbing Sora's shoulder slowly as he sleeps.

The blonde walks over to Sora's bed, sitting down, and texts his brother, Cloud:

"Hey, you up?" He asks, tapping at the touchscreen.

His phone vibrates: "Yea. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored." Roxas responds.

"Saw your little performance last night. That was ballsy. Totally saw it coming." Cloud responds. Roxas could almost hear his brother laughing.

"Yeah yeah whatever, not like it matters to the students, apparently." He responds.

"I wouldn't be so sure, man…" Cloud responds.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks, a bit worried.

"It's nothing, just a feeling. You two have fun. I g2g; gonna shower." Cloud says.

Roxas looks up at Sora, and throws his phone at the sleeping brunette.

"Hey! Sora, wake up. I'm bored." He says, chuckling.

Sora groans, rolling over: "…Huh? Why wake me up if you're bored?" He says, yawning.

"I dunno, 'cause you're awesome company? Well, that and if you wanna be remotely clean for school, you better shower, now." Roxas grins.

Sora groans again: "Damn mornings…" He grumbles as he sits up, pushing the sheets away.

Roxas' eyes drift down: "Woah." He says, eyes widening somewhat.

"What?" Sora looks down at his morning visitor: "Shit!" He covers himself with a pillow, blushing furiously.

Roxas laughs: "Oh man, you should see your face!" He looks over at the brunette, who was now frowning.

"Hey no fair! I bet you totally had one when you woke up. Probably poking me in my sleep, too!" He complains.

"Oh go shower, cutie." Roxas rolls his eyes, grinning.

Sora stands, still covering himself with a pillow: "C'mon, just a wittle kiss first?" He whines innocently.

Roxas' face goes slightly pink, the heat rushing to his face: "A-alright." He leans in, to which Sora takes full advantage of.

The brunette lays his hands on Roxas' shoulders, pressing him into the bed, and kisses him passionately, removing the pillow, he grinds up against the blonde, causing him to groan audibly.

"Hey Roxas…" He says breathily.

"Yea?" Roxas responds.

"We should do more…" Sora says seductively.

All Roxas can manage is a nod.

"But nope, I gotta shower!" The brunette laughs broadly, strolling off to the washroom.

"…You tease!" Roxas says after a moment to catch his breath.

"Your fault!" Sora calls back, still laughing.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Math Class**

Riku looks over at Roxas and Sora, who sit close side by side, Roxas supposedly helping him with his homework, since the quiz was over.

He looks to Vexen, who was talking to Axel about lighting his lighter in class.

Riku grins darkly. He stands walking over to Vexen, he eyes his goal: a master key card to the school.

The silver haired teen strolls over, accidently tripping on Vexen's desk, he quickly grabs the card as he 'catches' himself on the man's desk.

"Riku! Watch yourself, perhaps I can teach you the mysteries of math, but most certainly not the mysteries of how to watch where you're going. After all, it's not what they pay me for." Vexen says, slightly irritated.

"Sorry, sir. Anyways, I came over to ask if I could go to my room and back? I want to pick up my textbook for my next class." He says simply.

Vexen considers his proposal: "Are you finished the assigned work?"

"Yes, sir." Riku responds.

Vexen nods: "Then yes. Be quick."

Axel swears: "Shit! That reminds me, Professor Vexen, mind if I get mine, too? Riku just reminded me I left mine, too. I woke up late and was in a rush."

Vexen sighs: "Bloody kids…so forgetful. Fine fine, but no more smoke in my class!" He says, shooing the red haired teen.

Riku waits outside the class silently, and looks over to Axel as he walks by, nodding.

"Let's do this." Riku says.

"For Roxas." Axel continues.

"And for Sora." Riku finishes.

They nod, and jog towards House Oathkeeper.

The two see few people on their way to the dorm, though nearly run into a senior on their way.

"Woah!" Axel says, stopping himself from running into the tall blonde in front of him.

"Damn, juniors. Don't run me over, now." The blonde says.

"Huh, you're Sora's friend. And you're Roxas' friend." The blonde says.

"…Yeah, we are. How'd you know?" Riku asks, suspicious of this oddly familiar looking blonde.

"No real reason, those two have been on _cloud_ nine for a while, they're pretty popular, already." The blonde says cryptically.

"Yeah, they are. Well, see ya!" Axel says, grinning, and walking by the blonde quickly.

"What a weird guy…" Riku says after a minute or two had passed.

"Yeah. Whatever, this is it; 305." Axel says, shrugging.

"I got the key, let me." Riku says, pressing the key card to the finger print panel.

The panel flashes green, and the door unlock audibly.

Axel and Riku look around curiously: one bed was a mess, while the other was perfectly made.

"…Oh god, they didn't." Riku says, looking at the one bed.

"Let's get this done with. Which side is Roxas'?" Axel asks.

Riku roots around in some of their stuff: "This side, the one they slept on."

Axel nods, stepping forward, he pulls out a pair of frilly panties, leaving them hanging out ever so slightly.

"Now all we gotta do is make sure Sora gets here first." Riku nods.

"Yeah…let's get the hell outta here, though." Axel says, holding the door.

The two walk out quickly, making sure no one saw them.

As they walk down a deserted hall in the main building back to class, they discuss the plan.

"So remember, Axel: you get Roxas to stay back a bit, make something up. That'll let Sora get there first, and see the panties…" Riku nods.

"Right. Remember, it's for their own good." Axel agrees.

The two blink as they hear a quiet gasp from behind them.

"What the hell?" Axel turns around, seeing a sophomore, fair haired girl standing quietly, a hand to her mouth.

"Shit! It's Sora's little sister!" Riku says.

"Namine! How much did you hear?" Riku demands, hiding his nervousness behind anger.

"I…I…" She stammers, clearly terrified.

"Out with it, kid." Axel demands.

"…All of it." She says, looking down.

Riku's face softens as he steps forward, picking up the girl's chin, he looks her in the eyes: "Hey hey, sorry if I scared you. I forgot, you're a lot more sensitive than your big brother. Nothing's gonna happen to you, Namine. But you gotta stay quiet, for your brother's sake. The school will make him miserable, and Roxas, too. It's better if they don't stay together."

Namine blinks, trying to decide if she should believe him or not.

"…Alright…" She says, looking away. "I have to go, now." She says as he walks away quickly in the other direction.

"Damn, that was close." Riku says.

"We gotta keep an eye on her, she might try to tell the truth." Axel cautions.

"Given enough time, neither will want to believe the truth…" Riku says, sighing at all the underhanded business.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Math Class**

Axel paces into class, holding a textbook.

The fiery red head walks over to Roxas: "Hey Roxas, can I talk to you for a minute after Art ends? I want to know what you think of my project." He asks, grinning.

Roxas blinks, looking away from Sora's work: "Uh, sure. Why not?" He says, a little confused.

"Don't give me that look: you're the best artist in the class, got it memorized?" Axel chuckles.

Sora joins in: "He's got you there, Roxie." And snickers, grinning at Axel.

"Oh alright, I will, Axel." Roxas rolls his eyes, smirking.

"Great! Thanks pal." Axel pats Roxas on the back, before walking over to his own desk.

'It's for your own good, Roxas…you could do so much better…' Axel thinks to himself.

He looks across the class in the opposite direction, awkwardly catching glances with a very sad looking Ventus.

He shakes his head, 'does everyone with Roxas' face act depressed? Yeesh…' he smirks, going back to his work.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Art Class**

Roxas was still curious as to _why_ Axel wanted his approval on his artwork, but chalked it up to the red head trying to stay friends.

At the end of class, Axel came up, Sora saying: "I'll be at the room, Roxas. No rush, ok?"

Roxas nods: "Alright, see ya soon."

The blonde looked over as Axel watched Sora leave, then walked over to Roxas, a grin on his face.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Roxas and Sora's Room**

Sora walked in casually, talking to himself cheerfully.

"Man, today has been such an awesome day…" He says as he changes into his casual clothes.

He looks over at Roxas' still unmade bed: "Well that's kinda my fault…" He frowns, and goes to tidy his friend's bed.

Sora begins to smooth out the sheets, tucking them in. As he looks down the line of the bed, straightening the sheets perfectly for Roxas, he notices something pink sticking out of Roxas' drawers.

"Roxas owns something pink? I wonder what…" He trails off as he pulls out a pair of frilly panties.

"What…the…" Sora examines the underwear, a growing lump of curiosity, fear and sadness growing in his throat.

"No…" He says…his mind coming to the most logical (to him) conclusion.

The door clicks unlocked as Roxas walks in: "Sorry Sora, Axel wouldn't stop talking…so weird for him, normally he's quieter—You alright? You look…off…" Roxas says, walking forward to Sora, extending a hand.

Sora steps back, his voice shakey: "Where…"

"Where what?" Roxas says, now concerned.

"Where did you get these?" Sora's voice cracks as he holds the lacey undergarments in front of him at arm's length.

"That's simple. I didn't." Roxas says, now totally confused, and very worried.

"Then why were they in your drawer?" Sora demands, becoming angrier.

"I-I don't know! Maybe someone put them there." Roxas says desperately, all too aware of Sora's anger.

"That's what they always say, Roxas! So how can I believe you?" Sora says, shaking his head quickly.

"Because you mean the world to me, Sora…you made me smile, even after—" Roxas is cut off by Sora's now choked voice.

"No! Don't do that…!" He says, tears falling freely from the brunette's sad blue eyes. "I knew you were too good to be true…!" He exclaims miserably.

"What? Sora, I'm being honest with you, don't you believe me?" Roxas says, sadness coating his voice.

"I…I…I can't! You were too perfect from the beginning! I guess I was just a joke: stupid Sora gets played like a couple of spoons for a cheap joke, huh?" Sora says, becoming very angry and incredibly heartbroken.

"But Sora!" Roxas exclaims, desperate for the crying brunette to believe him.

"Just go! Take your whore's shit, too!" Sora exclaims, throwing the panties at Roxas' face.

Roxas catches them: "Sora…please…" he says quietly, his lip quivering.

"No! Don't lie to me anymore!" Sora shouts.

Roxas turns, sniffing back tears, he crunches a hand around the pink fabric.

"Sora…I…" He trails off, his head hung as he leave his room.

After the door closes, Sora breaks down.

He collapses onto his bed, crying deeply, his pillow stained dark with his tears of immense sadness.

"Roxas…why did you do this to me?" He cries into his pillow, his body shaking with his misery.

Outside the door, Roxas slides against the wall to the floor, and hugs his knees, crying softly in the empty hallway.

"…Roxas?" A familiar voice says, concerned.

Roxas looks up for a moment; Ventus was leaning over him.

"Go away, Ven…I don't want to be around anyone right now…" Roxas says miserably.

"What happened, Roxas?" Ventus ignores the blonde's request to be alone, and sits next to him.

Roxas looks over, touched by his lookalike's empathetic gesture.

"Sora found these in my drawer…" He holds up the panties.

"Never knew you liked to wear girly underwear, Rox." Ventus grins a bit.

Roxas doesn't see the humor: "They're not mine, and I didn't get them from _some girl_." He says the last two words with contempt.

"The only one I want to be with wouldn't believe me…he said I played him like a couple of spoons." Roxas says, dropping his head between his knees once more.

Ventus rests a hand on Roxas' back, rubbing it consolingly: "Hey hey…he'll come around, eventually…you just gotta give it some time. These things happen in relationships…"

Roxas shakes his head, still looking down: "It usually means the end of that relationship when one thinks the other's cheating…"

Ventus says nothing, afraid of the truth in Roxas' words. They stay silent for a while, Ventus comforting his heartbroken friend.

"Roxas…You gotta have faith that Sora will see the truth in one way or another. Now, as much as I want to stay, Vanitas wanted me to help him with our English project…" Ventus says, saddened that he has to leave.

"…Alright…I'll find Axel, or something." Roxas says, standing slowly.

"Sounds like a plan, if you need anyone to talk to, or just to listen, don't hesitate to ask me, alright?" Ventus says kindly, wrapping his arms around Roxas.

Roxas hugs back tightly, "Thanks, Ven…" he says, tears forming once more.

Ventus closes his eyes, letting Roxas expel more of his deep, internal pain.

Eventually, the miserable blonde lets go of his lookalike, and smiles a sad smile, "See ya, Ven…"

"You're an awesome guy, never forget that, Rox." Ventus says kindly.

Roxas smiles a little wider, and walks off to the stairs, to Axel's room.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Axel's Room**

Axel waited nervously in his room, wondering if Roxas would indeed go to him like he figured.

A knock at the door was heard: 'Maybe that's him…' he thinks to himself.

The red head opens the door to find a puffy eyed blonde teen standing there: "Hey Axel…got a minute?" He says, looking up at Axel sadly.

"…Of course, you alright?" Axel says, concerned.

"No, I'm not…" Roxas sighs, beginning his story.

Axel's heart faulters as Roxas tells him what happened, feeling terribly guilty for all the pain that was endured by the two.

After his story was through, Axel breaths in: "Well bud, if you need a place to stay for now, I got a room to myself…" He motions to the unused bed they were sitting on.

"You really wouldn't mind?" Roxas asks.

"Course not, we're friends, right? Friends help each other." Axel grins.

"…Alright. But if I'm being too much of a burden, just say so, I'll go somewhere else." Roxas says, hesitantly.

Axel nods: 'See Roxas? You're too good for him…But me…' The red head thinks to himself.

Axel and Riku: Why are we the bad guys?

CC: …You're not! Were you even paying attention? You're doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.

Roxas: Yeah! And no funny business while I sleep, Axel!

Axel: …No dice!

Sora: Touch him and **die**, red head!

Axel: Bring it, spiky!

_**Stay tuned for another chapter of your favourite academy's antics! Also, sorry for how long this chapter took, I've been swamped with time consuming chores, like staining the deck, haha.**_

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, and any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	5. Bleeding Hearts

_CC: Yes! A little chapter today, but that's the point._

_Sora: I miss my Roxie! Bring him back!_

_CC: Good things come to those who wait, young man!_

_Roxas: Screw patience, Axel is a creepy roommate…_

_Hayner: Guys I read the que cards TCC made for this chapter…Roxas, bud, you ain't seen the half of it_

_Roxas: …_

_CC: -whistles innocently-_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted**

Sora layed on his bed, classes were going to start in a few hours, but he didn't care. He was sleep deprived and miserable still.

"Even if what Roxas…" he sighs at the name "…is telling the truth, he wouldn't stay with me…I'm always that goofy friend that no one takes seriously." Sora says to himself.

He rolls over, eying the empty bed where Roxas once was.

"Roxas…come back, please…" He sighs, closing his eyes for a few minutes.

Sora slowly opens them again, silently wishing to see the sleeping blonde, but to no avail. He stands, still in his school clothes, his hair dirty and unkempt.

He shrugs, deciding he'll go to class early, and steps out of his room.

"Sora?" A voice says from in front of him.

Sora looks up: "Roxas…?" he blinks, rubbing his eyes.

The blonde shakes his head: "Sorry, Sora. It's me, Ventus." He smiles a bit: "How're you?"

"I feel like dying, Ven." Sora hangs his head.

"Tell me about it…Roxas is really miserable, you know." Ventus says, stepping over to Sora.

Sora shrugs: "Don't believe you." He says simply.

"Well whether you believe me or not, you could really use a friend." Ventus says, looking Sora in the eyes.

Sora pauses for a moment, incredibly touched by the blonde's words.

"Thanks, Ven." He says, cracking a tiny smile.

"Don't worry, Sora, before you know it, you'll be laughing and having a great time with Roxas again." Ventus says, grinning.

Sora shrugs: "I don't know about that, but how am I supposed to sit next to him all day? We always picked spots next to each other in our classes."

Ventus frowns: "That could be a problem, yeah…I guess you'll just have to be strong, eh? You're no girl, huh?" He smirks.

"Shut up…!" Sora smirks back.

"Yeah yeah, now go shower and come to class late, or go to class, already! " Ventus demands, faking a stern voice.

Sora rolls his eyes: "I don't care, and the last thing I want is a pissy teacher yelling at me."

"Wait here a second, I'll get Van and we can walk to class." Ventus says. Sora nods, waiting at his door.

After a minute or two a perturbed looking Vanitas steps out, followed by Ventus.

Vanitas looks at Sora: "You look like shit."

"Gee. Thanks." Sora says in a monotone voice.

Ventus frowns: "Van, don't be mean."

Vanitas rolls his eyes, and says nothing.

Ventus leans in, saying quietly to Sora: "You just keep strong, alright? You and Roxas are really good people, and nothing should change that." He wraps an arm around Sora, patting his far shoulder.

Sora nods, looking over at Ventus' all to similar face to Roxas'…

When Sora looks away, Ventus frowns: 'I hope those two don't do anything crazy…' He thinks to himself, deeply worried for both Roxas and Sora.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Axel's Room**

Roxas didn't sleep the last night. It might've been from his mind, always thinking about who could've framed him like this, or why Sora wouldn't believe him…it might've even been the fact that Axel was snoring like an animal.

As Axel showered, Roxas stepped out, deciding to go to his room and get his stuff, hoping dearly that Sora wasn't there.

"I've hurt him enough…" He says to himself as he walks down the hall that he used to see every day.

"I dunno, you _could_ always kill him." Hayner grins as he walks besides Roxas.

"Hayner? Did Sora leave for class, yet?" Roxas asks, skipping the pleasantries.

"Hello to you too. Yeah, he left with Ventus and Vanitas. Why? Want to talk to him?" Hayner asks, smirking.

"No…I've done enough damage for a lifetime, I just wanted to get my textbooks and stuff." Roxas says plainly.

"Ah." Hayner says, and follows Roxas to his room.

Roxas open the door, looking at Sora's bed.

"Looks like he didn't sleep, either." Hayner says, looking over at Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas says, confused as to how Hayner knew he was sleep deprived.

"You have bigger bags under your eyes than old ladies carry, man." Hayner chuckles.

Roxas shakes his head: "I still don't get it…why doesn't he believe me?" He says more to himself.

Hayner's joviality slowly fades as he sees Roxas sit on his old bed, looking at the floor. He frowns, wondering to himself when this _dramatic crap_ would end. Hayner slowly takes a seat next to Roxas, who doesn't seem to notice.

"So. What're you gonna do, then?" Hayner asks.

"Guess I'll go to class, see if hits me. If not, then there's hope." Roxas says, still looking down.

"Don't be stupid, that kid adores you, man. He's crushed because he thinks this another time when people are just screwing with him." Hayner says, looking over.

Roxas looks over: "Who would ever mess with Sora?"

Hayner rolls his eyes, ignoring the question: "Look, you can't just sit around moping forever. If you want him back, you're gonna have to fight for him."

Roxas blinks: "Yeah, you're right…But I don't know if I can, yet. It still hurts…a lot…" He taps his fist against his heart.

"C'mon, we gotta get to class." Hayner says, standing.

Roxas stands as well, still looking ungodly unhappy.

Hayner frowns, and wraps his arms around Roxas, hugging him: "C'mon…you can't look miserable forever."

Roxas blinks, a knot in his throat from the unexpected kind gesture from Hayner. After a moment, he hugs back, saying nothing.

The two walk out of Sora and Roxas' room, in which they're immediately intercepted by Axel.

"Roxas! Where'd you run off to? We gotta get to class." Axel says, avoiding looking at a very confused and slightly annoyed Hayner.

Axel drags Roxas away: "W-what? Huh?" He locks eyes with Hayner, mouthing the word sorry.

Hayner forces a grin, and walks to class, alone.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: English Class**

Sora sits down early, looking at the finished project between his desk and Roxas'.

A few minutes later, Roxas arrives with Axel. The redhead takes his seat. Roxas stops, staring at Sora while his back is turned.

The blonde breaths in deeply and takes his seat next to Sora in silence.

Sora clenches his fist under the table, Roxas' sent reminding him all too painfully of how stupid he felt, and how hurt he was.

"Sora…we should hand in the project." Roxas says quietly, looking the other way.

"I'll do it…don't want you cheating and saying you did it by yourself." Sora says harshly.

Roxas gasps quietly, and nods, looking at his desk.

Sora walks up to Marluxia's desk, shocked at how rude he sounded, how cold and heartless he was.

"Here, sir." Sora says: "Roxas and I finished it yesterday, but it's due today."

"I'm aware. Very well, mister Leonheart, you may take your seat once more." Marluxia says, peering at Sora curiously.

Sora sits once more, though before neither Roxas nor Sora can say anything, the rest of the class arrives.

Hayner takes his seat in front of Roxas, smiling momentarily at the blonde.

Kairi sits next to Sora, attempting to talk to him, though to no avail. Evidently, Sora was in no mood for talking, along with Roxas.

**Three days later…**

Axel had been progressively isolating Roxas, and the blonde knew it…he just didn't really care.

He wanted to be with one person, and that person apparently didn't trust him, or want anything to do with him.

'If I can't be with Sora, I may as well let Axel suffocate me.' Roxas thinks to himself, doodling on his math textbook.

Axel was talking next to him, though Roxas really wasn't paying the redhead all that much attention.

Roxas looks up at the door when a knock is heard. Axel nods: "I'll get it." And strides up to the door, opening it to show Riku.

Roxas thinks to himself, confused: 'Huh…I didn't know Riku and Axel were friends.'

Riku motions for Axel to talk with him outside the hall. Axel nods, stepping out.

Roxas shakes his head…"Maybe I should just leave this school. What's here for me, anyways?"

Outside the door, Riku was clearly annoyed:

"What are you doing? You were supposed to break them up, not take Roxas as your wife and hold him in your room like some creepy stalker!" Riku exclaims quietly.

Axel scoffs: "What are you talking about? I'm making sure he doesn't like, off himself…or anything!"

Riku laughs: "Bullshit! You creepy bastard…" He turns sharply, walking off.

Axel frowns, not buying any of Riku's _nonsense_.

**Destiny Island's Academy for the Young and Gifted: Sora's Room**

Kairi was lounging on Roxas' bed, much to Sora's irritation. He kept that thing neatly made for Roxas!

"So Sora? Still being all quiet and junk?" Kairi asks, looking over at the sullen teen.

Sora looks down at himself, his casual clothing nearly devoid of colour.

"You tell me." He says flatly.

"Well, if you ask me, you've gone scene kid, or worse, **emo**." Kairi jeers, snickering.

"Well maybe I have something to be depressed about, Kairi. You know, the whole I fell head over heels for him and he treats me like a living joke?" Sora snaps.

Kairi blinks, becoming quiet: "I…still don't think that was him, Sora."

"Who else can get into our rooms but us? It's a fingerprint thing." Sora sighs, shaking his head.

"The teachers can." Kairi shrugged.

"…Kairi that's the stupidest thing I've heard since Riku tried to explain to me silver hair on a seventeen year old is common. Why would the teachers frame Roxas? They're so boring, not to mention the fact that Roxas is a straight A student." Sora deadpans.

Kairi scoffs: "Well EXCUSE me for trying to figure out what happened." She says, irriated.

She shakes her head: "Sorry, Sora….so…how's class?"

"Terrible. We're stuck next to each other. Sometimes I think he's staring at me, like he wants to talk…but I'm just seeing things. Stupid Sora and so forth." Sora looks over at Kairi.

"Sora you're not stupid, so stop calling yourself it. Now if you're just gonna sit here hating yourself, I'm gonna go find Riku and do something fun." Kairi says sternly, standing.

Sora shrugs: "See ya."

Kairi harrumphs: "Hmph! Bye, Sora."

Sora sits there in silence for a while, not really thinking about anything, just sitting.

He slowly gets up, and walks into the main building.

"Sora!" A light voice calls from behind him.

He turns around, his little sister standing there. He doesn't smile, and his tone is flat: "Hey, Namine."

"Sora…what did you do to yourself? Where's the colour? Where's the smile…" Namine says sadly.

Sora's heart cracks at his sister's concern, but he keeps himself eerily composed: "Roxas took it away."

"Roxas? The blonde guy?" Namine asks.

"Yeah, swooped sideways and up hair, blue eyes…" Sora trails off, looking away.

"He's cute." Namine says, blushing lightly.

"Yes he is…" Sora says, smiling fondly at the memory. Though the brunette catches himself smiling, and stops.

"Huh?" Namine says, confused at her brother's remark.

"Well, I-I…uh…hmm…Roxas and I, see we were…" Sora trails off, chuckling weakly.

"Gay?" Namine smirks slyly.

Sora gulps: "Yeah…"

Namine snickers: "Knew it!" Sora rolls his eyes at his sister, who becomes serious once more. "What happened?"

"He cheated…" Sora says, looking away.

"No…Sora…he didn't." Namine says sternly.

"Everyone says that, they think this, and they think that." Sora says bitterly.

"I know he didn't, Sora. Just…give me some time, alright? Remember, you got friends and family." Namine says.

"Yeah, you do, Sora." Footsteps sound behind Sora, causing him to look back and see Ventus, smiling kindly.

"Thanks, Ven." Sora says.

Ventus pats Sora's shoulder as he walks by, to introduce himself to Namine.

"Hi, I'm Ventus, a friend of Sora's." He says, extending a hand to Namine.

Namine extends her slim hand, shaking Ventus': "I'm Namine, Sora's sister."

"Well I can see that! You're both greathearted people." Ventus grins, causing Namine to blush.

Ventus turns back to Sora: "Still hanging in there?"

"I dunno, everything's moving so quickly, Ven…" Sora admits.

"Maybe that means things will get better soon, too." Ventus offers.

"Maybe." Sora says, and looks at the two: "I better get back to my room and uh…do homework, or something."

Sora walks off quickly, leaving concerned and confused Ventus and Namine, standing there.

"That's not good." Ventus says.

"Yeah, he must really be down if he's doing his homework." Namine agrees.

Ventus stifles laughter, then grows serious: "I haven't seen Roxas in forever, I wonder how he's doing…" He wonders aloud.

"Go check, I gotta go talk to my science professor." Namine says.

"Bye, Namine." Ventus waves.

"See ya, Ventus." Namine waves back.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Axel's Room**

Axel looked over at Roxas, who was quietly working on his math work. The red head bit his lip 'I got him to stop being so close with Sora, but other than that, Riku and I didn't specify anything..what if…'

The red head pauses in his thoughts eyeing Roxas closer: 'what if…he was with me? No one would care, right?'

Axel stands up, causing Roxas to look over momentarily. The pyro stands there for a minute or so, terribly conflicted on what he's going to do…

"Roxas…" Axel says, looking at him.

Roxas looks back up: "Yeah?"

Axel says nothing more, and leans down, kissing Roxas.

The blonde pulls back, a look of confusion on his features.

"Axel…um…" He starts.

Axel's eyes go wide: 'Oh shit…what did I do?'

"Roxas, I'm sorry…!" Axel says.

"…Yeah." Roxas says, a bit annoyed.

Axel half runs out his own room, not sure _where_ he's going.

Roxas wipes his mouth off, more annoyed, now.

"What the hell? He was weird enough, now this? Damnit, Axel…" Roxas grumbles, pulling out his phone, texting his brother.

"Cloud, dude, Axel just kissed me 0.o" He taps his screen expertly.

Moments later, Cloud responds: "WTF man! I saw him and that silver haired kid running off to your dorm way back when in the afternoon…"

Roxas blinks: "That's really weird…What were they doing at their dorms in the middle of the day? Ugh…I'm gonna take a nap…"

Axel paced through the halls of his dorm, growing more and more worried, muttering to himself:

"What did I do? Why did I do it? Damnit, I was supposed to be his friend…but he's so…Roxas…"

_CC: What a short chapter, but that's on purpose, you see!_

_Vanitas: Suuuure it is *cough* WRITER'S BLOCK *cough*_

_CC: You could not be more wrong! Besides, Vanitas, next chapter you do something._

_Vanitas: Holy shit, really?_

_CC: Yep, so sit there and be a good boy!_

_Roxas: I miss Sora, bring him back to me!_

_CC: Wah wah wah…_

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, and any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	6. Reunion

_CC: Hoo boy, am I writing a lot today or what? Well, for those who are reading this on the release date, this chapter is by far my favourite between the two (five and six)._

_Sora: Give me Roxas back, you Canadian douche!_

_CC: Suck it, you keyblade swinging creep!_

_Sora: Not on your life, now Roxas, on the other hand…_

_Roxas: I'm here too, you know…_

_Sora: So glad what we say here has no effect on the story…_

_Roxas: Just imagine. Heheheh…_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Main Halls**

It had been a few days since Namine had run into Sora, and she was now sure than ever that she needed to tell the truth. But there was…

"Axel?" Namine says, confused as to what the redhead was doing walking around at this hour. Normally she was one of the few to wander the halls at night.

"Oh, Namine, hey…" Axel says, looking around nervously.

"You seem disturbed, something wrong?" Namine asks, concerned for the quirky teen.

"Yeah, I messed up big time." Axel says…he looks away: "I think I just ended a friendship."

"If a friendship was ever worth anything, then it'll survive…" Namine says, a light smile on your face.

"I don't know…I did something _really_ stupid…" Axel says.

"Well, what'd you do?" Namine asks, very curious.

"I um…kissed…eh…Roxas." Axel looks away, ashamed.

Namine says nothing for a while, clearly contemplating her words carefully.

"Well way to go, stupid." She says flatly.

Axel looks over: "Wow! You're supposed to be even nicer than Sora…" He says, irritated.

"Taking a tone with me? You could've ruined my brother's chance at happiness, you jerk! I don't care what you or Riku do, I'm going to tell Sora _and_ Roxas the truth." She says with iron in her voice, and storms off.

"No, Namine!" Axel calls after her, but does nothing to stop her.

Axel slumps his head: "Damnit…I really fucked up…"

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: D House**

Cloud was hunched over his homework, not even working on it anymore, his brother's dilemma clouding his thoughts. ((Pun totally intended))

"You know…just because you're keeled over you work like the porcelain throne like after a party, doesn't mean anybody believe your working…" A silver haired teen said from behind the blonde.

"Very funny, Zexion…I'm just distracted, is all." Cloud says, rolling his eyes.

Zexion takes a seat on his bed, a leg crossed over the other, giving the rather gothic teen a regal look.

"Do tell, oh blonde one." He jeers, smirking.

"You know my little brother, right? Roxas?" Cloud asks.

"Well yes, everyone saw his display with the Leonheart kid at the ball. Myself included." Zexion says, disinterested already.

"Well you see, they had a little fight, seems Roxas was unfaithful." Cloud explains to the best of his knowledge.

"So they're dating?" Zexion asks, his voice still monotone.

"No…but they had the feelings, obviously." Cloud continues.

"Obviously." Zexion interjects, smirking.

"Anywho, Roxas claims he didn't do that, that the only he wants to be with is Sora, not some girl." Cloud says, proud of his little brother's devotion.

"But from what Roxas tells me, Sora didn't believe him, thinking Roxas thought of him as some stupid kid that he played for Roxas' amusement." Cloud shrugs, confused as to _why_ Sora would think such a thing.

"What a strange boy…" Zexion says, puzzled. "So what do you intend to do? Since clearly you've been thinking about it." Zexion inquires lazily.

"Well…my main plan is to go find that Axel kid, demand some answers, hope he says no, kick his ass, then get the answers I want." Cloud says.

"Like what? What do you want to know?" Zexion asks.

"Well…I want to know who set Roxas up, and why…and I think Axel and that Riku kid know…Maybe I should get him, too." Cloud ponders, grinning at the thought of standing up for Roxas in such a unique way.

"I know _just_ the junior for you to get, Cloud…" Zexion laughs slowly, standing and walking over.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Vanitas and Ventus' Room**

Both Ventus and Vantias were working on homework when a knock was heard at the door.

Vanitas didn't even flinch; he didn't really care. He was occupied with math!

Ventus stood, running a hand through his hair, he opens the door: "Hello…" He says to the rather tall stranger.

"Hey, you're friends with my brother, right? Roxas?" The blonde asks.

"Yeah. And you are?" Ventus asks, suspicious.

"Cloud. Roxas' older brother. Can I come in? If a teacher saw me in another dorm, I'd be killed." Cloud chuckles.

Ventus nods, allowing Cloud in.

Cloud turns to Vanitas: "Ah, the man of the hour. I need to ask a favour, Vanitas." Cloud grins.

"Huh?" Vanitas stops his homework, looking at Cloud critically.

"Look, from what Roxas tells me, you and him aren't exactly best friends. But I've also heard you're not one to back away from a fight." Cloud says plainly.

Vanitas looks over at Ventus, smirking. "Well yes, that's true. Why would I fight for Roxas, though?"

Ventus frowns at Vanitas' nervousness about Roxas stealing him, but remains silent.

"Because, if Roxas and Sora are happily ever aftering all over their room, my little brother would never go after Ventus. Well, not like he would to begin with. No offense, of course." Cloud looks over at Ventus apologetically, though the junior just shrugs.

Vanitas considers Cloud's proposal: "Who were you looking to fight? And why?"

"Riku and Axel. I want to know who framed Roxas." Cloud says.

"_If_ he was framed." Vanitas says pointedly.

"There's no if in that, Van. Those two were head over heels, puppy dog in love, so sweet you'd puke type of stuff." Ventus points out.

Vanitas shrugs: "Fine. I'll help."

Ventus looks down at his phone: "Oh, gotta go, I'll be back soon. Try to reason with them first, Cloud."

Cloud nods: "Well see…"

Ventus steps out, nearly butting heads with Roxas.

"Woah!" Ventus says, screeching to a halt.

"Hey. Sora in his room?" Roxas says quietly.

Ventus shakes his head: "Nah, I coaxed him into hanging out with Kairi. So…are you sure about this?" Ventus asks sadly.

"Yeah…it hurts too much to be here…and after the Axel incident, I can only trust you and Sora…but Sora doesn't want anything to do with me…" Roxas shakes his head, sighing.

Ventus sighed, looking quite sad: "I'll miss you a lot, Rox…you're like a brother to me…"

Roxas smiles sadly: "I'll miss you, too...Now, please keep watch while I pack…"

Ventus nods, patting Roxas on the shoulder and ushering him to open his door.

Roxas steps into his room, quietly collecting his things into his suitcase, looking back at Ventus, who was diligently looking up and down the hall.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Kairi and Olette's Room**

Kairi and Sora were sitting on her bed, working quietly when a hurried knock sounded on their door.

Olette huffs: "Man! I was just going to do my English essay…" She opens the door. "Oh, hello. I don't think we've met."

"No, I don't think so. Sora's here, right?" Namine said from the door.

"Namine?" Sora peers over. "What are you doing here? If a teacher catches you in our dorm, you're screwed…Olette, let her in, quick." He says, worried.

"Namine, what's got you breaking rules like this?" Kairi says, thinking Namine's bravery was incredibly adorable.

"Sora, I need to talk to you…it's important." Namine says, determined for her brother to hear her out.

"Alright…is it private?" Sora asks, his voice still monotone.'

"No, I trust Kairi, and Olette's a nice girl, right?" Namine asks.

Kairi nods: "She's the best! Say what you need to."

"Okay…" Namine breaths in deeply: "Axel and Riku are going to hunt me down for telling you this, but…" Namine looks up at her brother.

"Sora…Roxas didn't fool around with a girl…" Namine says simply.

"Everyone says that, but how do you know?" Sora sighs, still not believing it.

"No, I know what happened, Sora." Namine says with iron in her quiet voice. "Axel and Riku were worried that you and Roxas would get bullied for being together, so they made a plan to break you up…" Namine trails off, thinking.

"But we never said we were…um…boyfriends…" Sora says the last part awkwardly.

"Sora, you didn't need to, everyone saw how much you two cared for each other, and still don't. Not being with each other is killing you and him." Kairi says, smiling, though sounds sad at the last part.

"Yeah…Anyways, I don't know _how_ they got into your room, but they planted the panties in Roxas' dresser, so you'd see it. The rest is history." Namine finishes, becoming quiet.

Sora seems to slowly believe her: "H-How'd you learn this?"

"I caught them talking about it…They made sure I wouldn't say anything." Namine says quietly.

Sora blinks: "They threatened you?"

Namine: "No…but they made it clear that it was for the best…I believed them. Sora, I'm so sorry…I'm a horrible sister…" Namine sniffs, ashamed of herself.

Sora shakes his head: "Namine, you're an amazing girl, and I'm proud you're my sister…Thank you for telling me this…" Sora hugs his sister, who embraces him back, saying nothing, but smiles.

Sora lets his sister go, and stands: "I've gotta go talk to Roxas—" Sora blinks, his phone vibrating, indicating a phone call. He picks up his phone:

"Hello?" He says, curious as to who was calling him at a time like this.

"Sora! It's Ventus: Roxas is leaving the academy. If you care for him, you'll meet me at the train station!" Ventus says, worried sick.

"A-Alright, I heard the whole story from Namine, I'm on my way, stall him as best as you can, Ven!" Sora pockets his phone.

"I've gotta go, Roxas is leaving the school…He's already at the train station!" Sora says, panicked.

Olette picks up her phone, calling Pence and Hayner, telling them to come as well as Sora runs out.

Kairi starts to texts Riku, then stops: "Riku…why did you do this…?" She says, sadly.

"C'mon, Kairi! We've got to go, Namine, you come, too!" Olette says quickly.

The two girls nod and start off to the train station.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: C House halls**

Axel was worried sick, he couldn't find Roxas! Riku was walking next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Hey! Axel, Riku! We got some questions for you." A voice demands angrily from behind the red head.

Axel turns around, seeing Vanitas and a tall blonde senior bearing down on the two.

"Hey, it's that guy from before, Riku…" Axel mutters.

"Yeah, it's me. Cloud Strife. Roxas' older brother. You got some questions to answer. Both of you." Cloud demands.

"Oh shit." Riku says, worried. "Listen, you don't understand, we did it for their own good, I swear!" Riku explains quickly.

"Save it! My brother's heartbroken and so is Sora thanks to you morons. Sora's your friend, Riku, why do this?" Cloud says angrily.

Riku stares: "I…I…I wanted to save him from social suicide!"

"And force him into _real _suicide? Wow, you're smart." Vanitas sneers.

Axel scoffs: "They don't have proof!"

"I'm tired of this talking! You asked me for help, Cloud, well here it is!" Vanitas charges Axel, jumping up and kicking Axel square in the jaw.

Axel tumbles back, tasting a copious amount of blood in his mouth. "You little psycho!" He growls at Vanitas.

Cloud shakes his head, looking at Riku: "You gonna fight?"

Riku blinks: "I don't know…"

"Then stay out of my way!" Cloud demands.

Axel looks up at Riku, irritated: "We're in this together! Give me a hand, here!"

Riku groans, bound by his word, and grabs Vanitas by the neck, kneeing him in the stomach.

Vanitas' gets the wind knocked out of him, groaning.

Cloud wheels around, slamming a leg into Riku's arm, though Riku recovers quickly, and punches Cloud in the stomach.

"What the hell is going on here!" Hayner demands, furious.

"These assholes set Roxas up!" Cloud says, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, and Roxas is leaving the school, right now! Quit fighting and help everyone stop him! ALL of you!" Hayner shouts.

The four look at each other. They slowly rise, the adrenaline leaving their systems.

They say nothing, and follow the very annoyed Hayner.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: The Train Station**

Sora was in good shape, there was no question about that, but he was seriously pushing himself to get to the train station. His lungs burned with exhaustion from his all out sprint to the train station.

Sora skidded to a stop once he was onto the platform, a very confused looking Roxas eying him over.

"Hey, Sora…" Roxas says, looking away awkwardly.

Sora gasps in lungfuls of air: "Roxas…I…believe…you!" He stammers out, nearly incoherent.

"What did you…huh?" Roxas looks confused.

Sora holds up a finger as he calms his breathing: "I believe you." Sora says quietly.

"…You do? Why?" Roxas keeps his guard up, though now _acting_ aloof, as opposed to being aloof.

"Namine heard Axel and Riku talking about what they did…They framed you, Roxas…and I believed it. I'm such an idiot…" Sora looks aways, completely and utterly ashamed of himself.

Roxas stands there for a moment, then drops his suitcase, and hugs Sora tightly against himself, leaning his head against Sora's shoulder.

Sora blinks, totally taken aback by the blonde's actions. He then slowly smiles, and hugs Roxas back.

"Roxas, please, please, PLEASE don't leave…" Sora says into Roxas' shoulder, whimpering.

Roxas raises his head: "I was so miserable without you around, Sora…you always made my days so happy…but when you didn't believe me…it broke my heart. As sappy as that sounds, it really did. I…I thought I could get over my mom passing with you…but when you made me leave…I just cried, and cried…"

Sora chokes back tears for a moment later: "I always thought you were the only one to take me seriously…but when I thought you had cheated…I just figured you were making a joke out of me, like everyone does…"

The two release each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"So…you won't go?" Sora asks timidly.

Roxas shakes his head: "Nope…Being apart from you sucks too much."

Sora grabs Roxas' hand, holding it lightly in his own: "Oh Roxas..." The brunette blushes as he wraps his arms around Roxas' neck, and kisses him.

Roxas blinks, surprised, but wraps his arms around Sora's lower back, kissing him deeply.

The two slowly separate, though their kiss is shortly followed by applause and cheering.

Roxas quirks a brow, looking over: "What the hell…?" Sora follows his gaze to see nearly all their friends standing there, cheering for them.

In all, there was Hayner, Olette, Pence, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, Ventus, Vanitas, Namine, Cloud, and Zexion of all people. Olette, Kairi and Namine were all teary eyed, while Demyx and Hayner wolf whistled. Cloud grinned, patting Zexion on the back, forcing him to show a little more emotion.

"I guess…they all did care…" Roxas says, a tear falling down his face.

"Aww, you softy." Sora coos, squeezing Roxas' hand.

The students quiet as a azure haired man strides through the crowd, standing tall, a cold smirk played across his face.

"Well well…quite the scene you two have caused…" Saix says coldly. "Not to mention that a fight was started, and two counts of students being in the wrong dorms."

Saix looks around: "Cloud Strife, Roxas Strife, Sora Leonhart, Namine Leonhart…" He looks around, pointing at Axel and Riku: "You two as well. Come with me."

The students look at the six picked quietly as they follow Saix out and back to his office.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Outside Saix's office**

Roxas slumped in his seat next to an empty one, glaring at Axel and Riku. Riku looked ashamed, but Axel was clearly on the verge of an aneurism.

Namine was on his other side, looking nervous beyond comparison.

"Roxas. You're next." Sora says quietly as he walks out.

Roxas nods, giving Sora a quick peck on the cheek as he walks by, causing the brunette and smile bashfully.

"Take a seat." Saix says as he eyes Roxas.

"Tell me, Mister Strife. Was it by invention that your little leaving escapade worked so well?" Saix asks, smirking.

"What? No! Things are just…different, now." Roxas says.

"Really now? And what changed?" Saix leans in, clearly amused.

"Well it's kind of personal…" Roxas says quietly.

"Personal? What do I care? Thanks to your antics, along with mister Leonheart's, several school rules were broken without any second thought. There had better be a damned good explanation." Saix says angrily.

"Well…Sora and I are close, you see…erm…and Riku and Axel thought it'd be best for us to not be so close…" Roxas chuckles nervously.

"Get on with it; I have others to talk to." Saix says, leaning back in his chair.

"So they put girl's underwear sticking out of my dresser, to make Sora think I was fooling around with a girl…I can't believe I'm explaining this to a teacher…So Sora kicked me out…and we were both pretty unhappy until now, because Namine told me the truth…" Roxas finishes.

"I see. Tell your sister to come in, now." Saix says.

Roxas nods, stepping out, and informing Namine of her impending doom.

Roxas looks over at Axel: "Why did you do it…? You screwed it all up…"

Axel doesn't look up, he just shakes his head.

Sora sighs: "Roxas…we should hear him out, atleast."

Roxas looks over: "But…he kissed me…"

Sora blinks, and shoots his gaze over at Axel, saying flatly: "What?"

Axel: Well, I'm dead.

Roxas: You'll be fine, Sora's a teddy bear, really.

Sora: I'MA KILL HIM!

CC: Now now, you only have one or two more chapters in this story, play nice in them!

Sora: What? We're almost done? –sad face-

CC: All good things must come to an end…

_**This story has likely one or two more chapters left in it…I can't believe we're almost done…it's so sad! **_

-**Comments and reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated! I write to hear from you guys, so take the time to write a review, and any suggestions for the next chapter would be nice!**-


	7. Friends Eternal

**_Author's Edit:_** **Well, I read the comments, and was so touched by everyone's love of the story and the secondary cast that I would like to give personal thanks to Lionwings, Aerowolf, KatrinaEagle, and OmniaVanitas for their dedicated following of this story! And of course to everyone else who followed our adorable couple throughout all 27k words! Furthermore, I shall be adding on a few chapters as mini-stories about our secondary cast (such as Hayner, because I loved Hayner in this story).**

_CC: The time has come…It's time for this story to end!_

_Roxas: What? No sex scene?_

_Sora: Roxas you perv!_

_Roxas: I heard no disagreement…_

_CC: No, no sex scenes! I wouldn't know how to write one, hehe…_

_Roxas: Where will we go? What will we do…_

_CC: Oh don't worry! At the end of this chapter, there's an excerpt from the new story._

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Saix's Office**

Saix leaned over his desk in his chair, leering at Namine.

"What you did was a blatant disregard for school policies and a danger to yourself. It disgusts me to think an honour student would act so foolishly…" Saix says angrily.

Namine remains quiet for sometime: "Well…I…" She begins, only to be cut off by Saix.

"You what?" He demands.

"I wanted to help my brother…He was so sad…I felt bad, and…wanted to, well, help." Namine says simply, looking up at the sub-director.

"What a ridiculous reason! You expect me to believe this? It is much more likely you snuck in to cavort with some older boy." Saix retorts sharply.

Namine's jaw drops momentarily: "I would never do such a thing…! How dare you, sub-director!" She says angrily.

"How dare I? You are out of line, Namine Leonheart!" Saix stands, slaming his hand into his desk.

Saix walks around, leaning down very close: "I will see to it that you never see the halls of this academy _ever_ again, little girl…" He threatens quietly.

"That's not fair! You're just being stupid!" Namine demands, yelling in his face.

"Out of my office. You are hereby suspended for two weeks and detained to your room." Saix commands, greatly irritated.

Namine says nothing; she simply gets up and walks out, closing the door behind her.

Sora looks over: "Namine…?" He asks hestitantly, obviously hearing the shouting.

"He suspended me…" Namine says quietly.

Sora looks at her, incredibly irritated: "What the hell? For what!" He questions.

"For helping you, and Roxas…I'm sorry, Sora." Namine says, looking away.

"Namine…don't be sorry, alright? You did a great thing, you brought me the first person I've ever had a crush on back to me…" Sora squeezes Roxas' hand, the blonde's mouth turning up slightly in a shy smile.

"But…Sora, I…" Namine says, looking down, her hair covering her eyes.

Sora stands, silently hugging his sister, who hugs back lightly: "Thank you, Sora…" She says, her voice breaking.

Sora lets her go, smiling kindly: "Namine, I'll come visit, alright? It's the least I can do for you helping Roxas and I get back together."

Namine shakes her head: "No, you'll just get in trouble."

Sora stays resolute: "I'm coming whether you want me to or not, Nami." He pokes her nose, smirking.

Namine smiles "Oh alright…" She resigns, rolling her eyes.

"Now go! The big boys need to talk." Sora commands, pretending to be authoritative.

"Big? Hehe, I think Cloud's got you two beat in that department, Sora." She motions to the tall Blonde slumped in his seat across from them. Cloud grins at Namine, who snickers and walks off quickly.

Roxas snickers: "Someone's got a crush!" He teases his brother.

"Oh shut up, she's just reminding us all of how small you two squirts you are." Cloud grins at a pouting Roxas.

"I'm not –that- short, am I?" Roxas looks around for support.

Sora rises to the occasion: "Of course not! You're perfect to me!" He gushes, his face a shade of light pink.

"Oh blegh, get a room you two." Hayner rolls his eyes, pretending to be grossed out.

Sora grins wickedly: "Jealous, Hayner? Come here, I'll give you a big ol' kiss!" He taunts.

"I'd rather –not- be killed by Roxas, thanks." He smirks knowingly at Roxas, who looks away embarrassed.

"Aww my Roxie cares for me!" Sora swoons, hugging Roxas extremely tightly.

"Ack! I can't…breath…Sora!" He gasps out.

"You'll live, you're just too cute to not hug!" Sora coos.

"I don't think I'll be so cute if you crush me…!" Roxas gasps.

"Well we'll just have to see about _that_ won't we, Roxie?" Sora snickers, finally letting go.

Roxas takes a deep breath in, as Saix's door opens: "I'll speak with Cloud Strife, now." He says coolly.

Cloud stands, his face showing no nervousness or fear. "Alright; let's talk, Sub-Director." He says condescendingly.

"Good luck." Sora and Roxas say simultaneously as the door closes.

In the office, Saix takes a seat once more: "What were you doing in C House?"

"Finding out the truth pertaining to my brother's extreme depression." Cloud says intelligently.

"Oh? Wasn't he already depressed when he arrived at the school?" Saix raises an azure eyebrow.

"He was, but such was a different scenario. When he arrived, he was depressed, for he was mourning. Then, when I became worried for him, it was evident he was not only mourning, but subsequently heartbroken." Cloud continues with his rarely used vocabulary intensive diction.

"Mourning for what, exactly?" Saix questions.

"That's a tad personal, isn't it?" Cloud retorts.

"Well, either you tell me, or I leaf through his record, and see what he has license so mope about." Saix says simply.

Cloud sighs: "Hmph. Our mother died a year before we arrived; Roxas took it the hardest, he was the closer one to our mother between he and I."

Saix remains composed: "I see. Though you still broke school rules _and_ started a fight with the students Riku and Axel."

"I did. And?" Cloud shrugs.

"Have you no regard for the rules of our school?" Saix demands angrily.

"Not really, no." Cloud smirks.

"You cocky pup! Two weeks detainment to your room." Saix sentences sternly.

"Oh damn; no classes. Shucks." Cloud mocks.

"Must I call security to _see_ you to your room?" Saix sighs.

"Oh no no, don't won't to fluster you. See ya, _Saix_." Cloud says slowly as he paces out.

Saix smiles bitterly at the thought of slamming a textbook over the cocky blonde's head, as to not actually do as such, and lose his job…

Cloud looks over at Sora and Roxas, who up until the moment at which the door opened, had their ears pressed against it.

"Cloud! That was awesome. You got balls!" Sora comments, grinning.

"Thanks, didn't know I had _those_." He smirks slyly.

"Hey Cloud; thanks for helping, it means a lot." Roxas says, smiling sincerely.

Cloud ruffles his hair: "Anytime, Roxas. I have to get going, though; two weeks detainment."

"No classes for you; lucky!" Sora whines.

"Not too great when Zexion is your roommate; high maintenance psycho emo; that one." Cloud groans.

"Quit complaining and go, you big baby." Roxas grins, shooing his brother.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Cloud walks off casually.

Sora looks over at Roxas after Cloud left: "He's awesome."

"Yeah, he is." Roxas smiles lightly.

The door opens once more, an irritated Saix stepping out: "Hayner, do you have anything useful to add to the evidence?" He asks impatiently.

"Honestly? No." Hayner shrugs lazily.

"Good. Ventus, Vanitas?" The Sub-Director eyes the two.

"Neh, other than I helped Cloud after he asked…" Vantias deadpans.

"Nope. I just tried to keep Sora and Roxas from doing anything crazy, like any friend would." Ventus admits bashfully.

"Yeah…" Hayner agrees fully with Ventus' sentiments quietly.

Roxas looks over at Hayner, giving him a kind smile; his deep blue eyes showing his gratitude for Hayner's friendship in his time of need.

Hayner grins, giving a firm nod.

"Ugh. Get to your rooms! If you're late for your first classes, two weeks detainment. All of you!" Saix demands, slamming his office's door behind him.

"He seems happy." Hayner chuckles.

"Whatever. C'mon, Ven. Let's get back to the room." Vanitas stands, walking off.

"See ya, guys. Have a good sleep!" Ventus calls out as he catches up to Vanitas, waving goodbye.

"See ya, man." Hayner gives a single wave. "Man, I gotta tell Pence and Olette about this crap. See ya, kids." Hayner says cockily.

Sora rolls his eyes: "Yeah yeah go have fun."

Roxas smirks slyly: "Oh please…" Roxas looks over at Sora: "Hey Sora, mind going on ahead? I want to talk with Axel…" He looks over at the redhead who was looking the other way, though obviously listening.

"Yeah, sure…Riku…Got a minute?" Sora asks the silver haired teen.

"I guess." Riku stands, walking away with Sora.

Roxas looks over at Axel: "So…"

"Roxas…I'm not sure if you care; but I am _so_ completely and utterly sorry for acting like that…that's not me, man…I guess I was just jealous of you and Sora's happiness…Thought I could have that with you…but that's not how these things work, huh?" Axel sighs, resting his face in his hand, clearly incredibly ashamed of himself.

Roxas frowns, but slowly comes to his sense, and walks over, resting a hand on Axel's shoulder: "Yeah Axel, they don't but…it's okay."

"It is?" Axel looks up, hopeful.

"Yeah…I forgive you. After all, you're my first friend here; even before Sora." Roxas says calmly.

"…Thank you, Roxas…You don't know how much that means." Axel says quietly.

"Ahh you big wuss…" Roxas rolls his eyes, hugging Axel.

Axel blinks, embracing the shorter blonde: "Hey, don't get _that_ memorized. I'm Axel the pyro, not Axel the puss—"

"Axel!" Roxas scolds, laughing.

"Hey, if it goes…!" Axel laughs as well.

"Oh boys, so immature!" A voice says from behind the two.

They both turn: "Hey, I've never met you before…" Roxas comments curiously as he eyes the girl over: She was around his height, with black hair not all that dissimilar to Kairi's.

"Well I'm in your classes, but you're too busy oogling Sora to notice, I guess!" The girl rolls her eyes, smirking.

"Roxas; this is Xion; she's a friend of mine…Speaking of which, what _are_ you doing here, Xion?" Axel asks, quirking a brow.

"Ah, ol' Laxaeus sent me here for talking in our fencing class. I don't even know WHY he teaches that; the guy looks like he could lift an axe the weight of a few desks in one hand." Xion rolls her eyes.

Roxas chuckles; this girl was pretty fun! "Ahh I took band instead of gym; sucks to be you." He grins.

Xion frowns, placing her hands on her hips: "Not funny, blondie! Maybe I'll switch into band and torture you instead of Hayner." She threatens.

"Oh man, I'm shaking in my boots." Roxas rolls his eyes, then blinks, his phone vibrating: "Oh, sorry; one second."

He eyes his phone, a text from Sora: "Hey Roxie, Riku and I made up. Wanna hang together on the long weekend in your town?"

Roxas grins happily, texting back: "Sor Sor! I forgave Axel, I hope you can do the same. I also just met a friend of his: Xion. She's really cool; can they come?"

Axel and Xion eye Roxas as he texts: "What a girl…must be texting his boyfriend." Xion rolls her eyes, grinning at Axel.

Axel chuckles: "Hey now, careful; don't want to get Roxas' Sora angry, now!" He warns, laughing.

Roxas rolls his eyes, saying nothing, then reads Sora's response: "Sure! I forgive him if you do. And yeah, the more the merrier! You can show us around Twilight Town."

"Axel; Sora forgives you, by the way, and hey guys, on the long weekend, want to go to Twilight Town with me, Sora, Riku and Kairi?" Roxas asks the two.

"That's awesome, and why Twilight Town?" Axel questions, Xion leaning in, curious as well.

"It's where we're from, so why not?" Roxas shrugs.

"Alright, why not? Xion, you game?" Axel looks over at the ebon haired girl.

"Sure! I got nothing to do." Xion smiles.

Roxas texts once more: "They're game. So it's settled!"

_**The Next Day, In English Class…**_

Kairi had cleverly convinced Marluxia to expand their table group to include Demyx, Axel, Xion, Vanitas, and Ventus much to the joy of Roxas and the five who moved.

Xion looks over at Sora: "Oh hey, I see why Roxas likes you so much; you're cute!" She grins at Kairi, who was laughing.

"He's like a puppy, I know! So adorable!" Kairi coos, pinching Sora's cheek.

Sora blushes: "Hey!" He complains.

Roxas grins: "I'm not arguing that, Xion!"

Demyx looks over at Axel: "So Ax, man, how's life?"

Axel meets his look, leaning back in his chair: "Not bad not bad, you?"

Demyx shrugs: "Getting up sucked, but it always does."

Axel chuckles: "Tell me about it, dude!"

Riku cracks a rare smile, then begins to laugh! Everyone at their massive table falls silent, watching the silver haired teen's random laughter spree.

"Oh God, Sor Sor; Riku's laughing! RUN!" Kairi says, faking be afraid.

"No no, it's not like that, I swear." Riku says between laughs: "It's just that, you guys are all fawning over Sora at one end the table, and at the other end, Axel and Demyx are having a watercooler conversation!" Riku laughs harder at the total randomness of the situation.

Hayner blinks: "Guys, I'm confused…especially because Riku's laughing."

Olette giggles: "Welcome to everyone else's world."

Vanitas rolls his eyes: "It's not like he couldn't laugh; nothing wrong with being more serious."

Sora nods: "Yeah, Van's right, but still! Riku laughing; someone get it on their phone!"

"Attention class…and that monstrous cluster of desks at the back of the room…" Marluxia rolls his eyes, chuckling. The class laughs slightly, much to Marluxia's joy: "Since everyone handed in their projects on time, I now have endless marking to do. So I'm not assigning anything today. You can do whatever you wish, providing you don't break any rules…or stuff." He laughs once more.

The class cheers, some students simply packing up and walking out of class early.

The massive cluster of desks cheers, but stays, all chatting cheerfully, occasionally cracking lame jokes.

The rest of their classes went like this; little work, and lots of smiles and happy hearts.

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Train Station**

The eight stood on the platform, chatting casually: Sora talked with Xion, deciding if Roxas thought she was such a good person, he should have more than enough of a good time talking with her. Roxas was talking with Riku, getting to know the aloof silver haired teen, who seemed generally interested (though he'd never admit it) about Roxas' thoughts and opinions. Ventus and Vanitas were laughing about a video they were watching on Ven's phone. Finally, Kairi and Axel were talking, sharing embarrassing stories and laughing at how stupid they were.

The train screeched to a stop, the doors opening.

"Well guys, to Roxas' hometown!" Sora grinned, ushering everyone on.

"Party at Roxas'!" Axel hollered. The group of friends cheered.

"Deal, Axel, but his room is off limits!" Sora grinned deviously.

Axel turns: "Oh, why's that shorty?" He questions the brunette accusingly.

"Where else am I gonna—" He's cut off by Xion's groan of 'ick! Feelings'

"Ewww! No one wants to know what you and Roxas are gonna do in a room, Sora!" Xion giggles.

"I was just gonna say: have a heart to heart with him!" Sora whines, blushing madly at Xion's idea.

Xion leans over to Kairi, whispering something. The two girls break into a fit of laughter.

"Xion, you're terrible! Oh I love this girl! Can we keep her?" Kairi looks around.

Riku stands tall, and says sternly, in a Saix-esque voice: "Only if you do your homework or it's detainment for you all!" He grins devilishly.

Vanitas chuckled, rolling his eyes at Riku, Ventus snickered lightly, blushing at the idea of Roxas and Sora being that close.

The group laughs once more, finally taking their seats: Xion and Kairi sat together, having a little girl talk, Riku and Axel sat together, as well, having some sort of 'aloof vs eccentric' debate. Ventus and Vanitas were together, chatting about some test that Vanitas had done poorly on. Finally, Sora and Roxas sat together.

The train lurched to a start, causing Sora to yelp, and grab Roxas' hand instinctively.

"Aww, you softy." Roxas gives Sora's hand a squeeze.

"I-I am not!" Sora blushes bashfully: "I just got spooked is all."

"Yeah Roxie, Sor Sor's a little baby at heart!" Kairi says from behind them, giggling.

"Kairi!" Sora whines.

"Aww you're no baby; you're my Sor Sor." Roxas says quietly, winking at Sora.

Sora blushed deeply, passing through countless shades of red.

The ride to Twilight Town was a long one, and some way between, Sora had nodded off, his head resting on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas looked down at Sora, saying quietly: "Aw, you're adorable, even when you sleep…'course I knew that already…"

The blonde would brush some of Sora's brown locks out of his face, the brunette snuggling up to him.

Xion and Kairi leaned over the seat: "So sweet!" Kairi gushed quietly.

Xion nodded: "Like a fairytale…except about two boys." She snickered.

Kairi smacks Xion's arm lightly: "You're terrible! And you have to tell me what you do to make your hair so shiny! I'm jealous!" The two lean back once more, leaving Roxas' face a light pink.

He rests his head on Sora's, looking around: Riku and Axel were not longer sitting together, opting to take separate benches to doze on.

Roxas smirked; in Axel's hand was his lighter, his grip secure, even in his sleep.

Vanitas and Ventus had dozed off; the ebon haired boy's arm wrapped protectively around Ventus, who looked happier than ever.

Roxas yawned, slowly feeling sleep take him.

_**A few hours later…**_

Sora felt someone poke him in the shoulder: "Hey, cute, tanned and toned! Wake up!"

Sora opens his eyes slowly, seeing Roxas eying him, smirking.

"Cute, tanned and toned, am I?" He questions groggily.

"Yeah, see?" Roxas says, lifting up Sora's shirt, exposing his defined chest and healthy tan.

Sora yanks his shirt down, blushing deeply: "Perv!"

Roxas snickers, kissing him lightly on the nose: "You love it, don't lie."

Sora blushes as well: "Y-yeah…so where're we going first, Roxie?"

Roxas thinks: "I'm not sure, there's lots to see. But we have to get some sea-salt ice cream and watch the sunset! It's not called Twilight Town for nothing, ya know!"

For most of the day, the eight walked around Twilight Town, taking in the sights the town had to offer, and by the time sunset had arrived, the six were climbing up the steps inside the bell tower.

"Damn this is a long climb." Xion groaned.

"Trust me, it's worth it." Roxas reassured the raven haired girl.

"Trust him; he's right." Axel adds.

They finally reach the top, Kairi and Xion breathing slightly heavily; being the shortest.

The six sit on the ledge, legs dangling over the edge.

The six friends were seated in the order from left to right: Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Xion, Axel, and then Ventus.

Kairi oohed quietly: "Wow! It's so pretty."

"That's not the best part, try the ice cream!" Roxas urged his friends.

Sora looked at the strange treat curiously, but gave it a lick, his eyes widening: "Oh! That's good!" He says, surprised.

The others slowly agree.

Roxas grabs Sora's hand, smiling kindly at him, and whispers something to Sora, causing the brunette to blush and smile with his whole heart:

"I love you, Sora."

Without delay, Sora responds: "I love you too, Roxas."

The two, flanked by their friends watch the sun set, assured that no matter what life would throw at them, they would face it together.

Inseparable.

Undividable.

Friends through all their hearts.

**-End-**

_CC: I can't believe it's over…_

_Sora: Bravo! Encore!_

_Xion: I'm so glad I wasn't forgotten, yay!_

_Roxas: Xion, remember, it's you, me, and Axel, then Sora, Riku and Kairi! We're incomplete without you!_

_Riku: You guys are such dweebs…_

_Axel: Hah ha, I'm not an enemy anymore!_

_Kairi: Hey Roxas, don't forget the odd couple: Ventus and Vanitas!_

_Ventus: Yeah, Roxas; my heart…!_

_Vanitas: Jeez, man!_

_Roxas: Sorry guys: then there's Ventus and Vanitas._

**Thank you so much for following this story! Review and comment for any suggestions on any oneshots or mini-stories you'd like to hear about from any of our cast, and I'll see what I can do. **

**You guys cannot believe what a great time I had making this story, and I'm sorry for how long this chapter took; I just got very busy.**

**And now…as promised, a sneak peak at my next Roxas-Sora fic! Let's read…**

Sora thrashed around in bed, grunting and sweating uncomfortably.

In his mind, he was doing much more than just making noises and perspiring.

Sora looked around; he was in a miserable town, high rise towers all around him, one in front of him had countless television screens on the top.

Sora pans his focus around, seeing neoshadows slowly raise from the ground. He frowns, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper to his hands.

The first wave attacked swiftly, which he expertly destroyed with his keyblades.

The next wave jumped into the air, attempting to smother him, though he jumped up, doing a backflip in mid air, sending Oathkeeper flying at the neoshadows, destroying four in the attack.

As he spun around, he caught himself in his reflection: his was wearing a black coat, like Organization members…but that's not what shocked him: his hair was blonde, his skin was paler, too.

"Roxas!" He said, gasping as he realized who he was.

In an instant the scene went black. He now stood in front of the castle outside of Twilight Town.

A tall man in a black organization stood before him.

Sora's name floated in front of him lazily.

"You seek answers." The hooded man's low voice said slowly.

"I can give you purpose." He continued.

Sora's name spun around him, and finally halted, an X in the centre.

"Roxas." Sora says, then quickly realizes it wasn't his voice.

"That is right. The new you." Xemnas says, golden eyes bearing down on him.

Everything went black once more, and Sora felt himself overcome with an immense feeling of sadness, coupled with confusion, and growing guilt:

"Who are you…again?" He said…though his voice was not his own, again…and it was not by Sora's volition he said this.

"It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important…" He trailed off, clutching his head…even his hair felt wrong.

He looked down at the raven haired girl, who sat on her knees, staring at the ground weakly: "You'll be…better off now…Roxas."

The girl slowly slipped to the side, Sora catching her instinctively. Her body began to flake off a white crystalline substance, Sora feeling all the more confused and saddened.

"Am I…the one who did this to you?" He said sadly and perplexed at the same time.

"No…" The girl shakes her head weakly: "It was my choice…to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back…to be with him. Roxas…" She says, lifting a hand to his. "I need you…to do me a favour. All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free…" She managed weakly.

Sora looks away momentarily at her form, which was slowly fading away: "Kingdom Hearts…Free them?" He looked donw at her leg, which had lost all colour, and was becoming crystallized.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes…But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." She looked into his eyes as he looked over: "Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you…Oh…and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends." She reasted her hand on his jaw, continuing as she faded away: "Never forget. That's the truth."

Her hand drifted away, which he caught deftly: "No! Xion…Who else will I have ice cream with?" He said, his voice on the verge of breaking with sadness.

Xion fades away into the sky, her body disintegrating in the Light, leaving naught but a shell.

"Xion…" He says as tears roll down his face.

Sora bolts awake in bed, tears streaming down his face.

"What…was that?" He says to himself.

Sora brings a hand to his face, feeling the tears on his face. He slowly places a hand over his heart…

"Roxas…" He says quietly, before laying back down again.

For a moment, he could almost hear the odd voice he had in his dreams echo: "Sora…"

Sora rolls over, trying to decipher why he felt so sad.

Roxas.

Where had he heard that name before? And that face; he knew he had seen it before.

**-End Preview- **

**Well what did you think? Is that story clip indicative of what that story will be about? I hope it didn't explain too much, but I'm very curious as to what you guys and girls think! It would be quite the project, but I'm excited to see how it would go down. Of course, I'd have to play more of the series first (I'm only on Chain Of Memories!)**

**Also, I hope every reviewer appreciated me responding to your comments, I feel that recognition of the time you take to write me a review or comment is something I feel more than happy to respond to.**

**Again, thank you for reading Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted. This Cold Canadian is extremely grateful for all your support, comments, criticisms, and compliments and I hope to see you in my next story's review section. **

**Thank you.**


	8. Bonus Capter:Christmas Fluff

_CC: Mwahahaha! I return! Fear, mortals, this non cannon monster's promised mini story is here!_

_CC: You want to know what this is called? Well you already do, so why ask!_

_Roxas: Yes! We're back, bitches!_

_Sora: And sexier than ever!_

_Axel: Yeah!_

_Roxas and Sora: …_

_CC: Axel…GET._

_Axel: Yes sir…_

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains mature themes. Reader discretion is advised. **

_**Couples: Roxas x Sora**_

_**Primary cast: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Axel**_

_**Genre: Romance/friendship**_

_**Rating: I can never rate properly…**_

**Destiny Islands' Academy for the Young and Gifted: Train Station**

Sora grinned endlessly as he waited patiently (and by that, we mean he twitched and fidgeted endlessly) for the train to pull up. He looked down at the hand held in his own, then up to its owner: Roxas Strife. His secret love, sure they were dating, but that didn't mean Roxas _loved_ him, did it?

His eagerness faded for a moment, but then came back: "I can't believe you're coming for Christmas, Roxie!" He practically squeeled, almost crushing the blonde's slim hand.

"Haha, well technically, not for Christmas, but half of Christmas break." Roxas snickered, correcting him; not minding or noticing the death-squeeze on his hand.

"Man, they're so _sweet_ I could contract diabetes and die." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, Riku!" Kairi scolded him, causing a slight chuckle to escape the aloof silver haired teen's lips.

"I gotta agree with you there, Riku." Axel smirked, flipping his lighter open and closed passively.

Xion rolled her eyes at Kairi: "Boys. Nothing but boys: can't admire the sweetest couple ever." She says to Kairi, giggling.

Kairi laughs: "Very true, Xion! But just look at them: holding hands waiting for a train; more couples should be that close. They're not even on their phones or listening to music: they're legitimately talking to each other…but…" Kairi frowned.

Xion noticed her frown, nodding subtley, and calls over to Sora and Roxas: "Hey lovebirds! Quit ignoring your friends and get over here!"

Roxas looks back, scratching the back of his head: "Hehe, sorry, Xion. Didn't realize."

Sora blushes in embarrassment ever so slightly: "Don't be mad Kairi!" He calls back, waving his free hand to her.

"You know, for so long, I thought he liked me." Kairi admits to Xion.

"I do like you! You're awesome, Kairi." Sora says, grinning at her.

Silence falls for a moment, before Xion eyes Roxas: "Hey! Where's your admission of great friendship, you jerk!" She grins wickedly.

Roxas chuckles, grinning: "Nah, you're alright." He ruffles Xion hair, causing her to pout.

"You're an evil little blonde boy!" She retorts, fixing her hair, stifling her laughter.

Sora looks distraught, and promptly wraps his arms around Roxas, holding him to himself: "There there Roxie! She didn't mean it! Don't be sad!" He says melodramatically, crushing Roxas into his chest.

Muffled, Roxas says: "As nice as you smell, I can't breathe, Sora, and you're crushing my nose into your sternum!"

Sora blinks, letting the blonde go, his cheeks darkening: "Woops!" He snickers faintly: "How's your nose, want me to kiss it better?" He asks, leaning in.

"Maybe he does, but not here." Axel leans over, pushing Roxas' face away with his palm.

"Keep it in your pants, Sora." Riku leans over, pushing Sora's face away with his palm.

The two boyfriends sputter, causing Xion and Kairi to laugh heartfully: "Cockblocked by your friends! Sucks, boys!" Kairi manages between laughing fits.

The six fall silent for a moment, revelling silently in their quick to rise friendships.

"So what's everyone silent for? Never waited for a train, eh?" A voice says behind them.

The six look back or turn: "Hayner, hey!" Roxas calls out, walking towards him.

Hayner gives a half wave: "Yo. So Roxas, how's the girlfriend?"

Sora whines from behind them, but Roxas plays along, snickering: "She's good, gotta keep 'em on a tight leash, or they'll run off to some silver headed quiet kid if you're not careful."

Sora appears behind the blonde: "Not funny! Riku and I are _friends_ and what happened when we were kids has no bearing on how much I care for you, Ro—" Sora's promptly cut off by Hayner:

"You and Riku when you were kids, you say?" the short haired blonde grins deviously.

Roxas snickers faintly as Sora stammers nervously: "I-it was nothing!"

Riku guffaws, causing everyone to gawk at him for showing an emotion: "So he says now…" He smirks faintly.

Sora's head sags in defeat: "I give up!" He resigns.

"D'aww we're kidding, Sora, don't be hurt." Roxas coos, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist, and giving him a hug.

Hayner rolls his eyes: "Losers." He smirks.

Before anyone can say anything, the loud screech of train brakes is heard as the locomotive screeches to a halt.

"Well looks like that's your train, kids." Hayner says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora says, a little sad to have seen Hayner so little before they left.

"Don't worry, Sora; this isn't goodbye. See you soon, eh?" Hanyer says, smiling slightly.

Sora grins, offering a nod and runs off, leaving Roxas and Hayner standing there.

Hayner grows serious: "I'm happy for you, man. I really am."

Roxas feels very touched, offering a sincere: "Thank you, Hayner. You're an awesome guy."

"Yes, yes I am." Hayner says, grinning.

Roxas chuckles: "Way to ruin the moment, you turd!" He grins.

"You know me." Hayner grins back, before pulling Roxas into a tight hug. "Have fun, alright?"

Roxas hugs the other blonde back, "don't be too bored without me." He snickers faintly.

The two separate, and Hayner's about to say something before a frantic voice calls out: "Roxas! Wait!"

Roxas turns, seeing Ventus running up: "I'm…not too late to say goodbye, am I?" He says breathlessly.

Roxas smirks: "Almost, but not quite."

Ventus' smile beams: "Awesome! I wanted to wish you a great time with Sora's family for your early Christmas." He says honestly.

Roxas grins; people were way too nice these days…He hugs his lookalike: "Thanks Ventus, you were such an amazing friend at the start of the year, and I'm glad you've stayed like that." He lightly punches Ventus in the shoulder: "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Ventus nods: "Of course."

Roxas says goodbye once more, before running back to the train and boarding.

**Destiny Islands' Interisland Train**

In typical 'we're not ignoring our friends' fashion, the two sat with the others in the main room of their train car (it was a pretty empty train, and you don't pay for crowded transit).

"So Sora, Roxas, how's life in the relationship lane?" Kairi asked the two curiously.

"Not bad, I think we're getting the hang of it." Roxas says, leaning back in his seat, his hand intertwined with Sora's.

Riku rolls his eyes: "Hah! I saw you two in science, you're still all over each other."

Sora blushes a deep crimson, remembering the surprise he gave Roxas. "H-his fly was down…!" the Brunette stammers, totally embarrassed for getting caught giving his boyfriend a playful squeeze.

Meanwhile, Roxas was failing to hold back his laughter at the situation: "Ahahaha! Busted!" he grins wickedly.

"Boys! How terribly inappropriate." Xion says from across the isle.

"Oh you're just jealous because you didn't see!" Kairi counters, giggling.

Xion blinks, faking being offended: "Well I never!" She breaks into a fit of laughter.

"I was right, totally right!" Kairi beams, triumphant.

Roxas looks over at Sora, who was slowly recovering from his naughty escapades being caught.

"What did Sora do? Man, you're a dirty little boy, you know…" Axel says as he walks up, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Hey! This hair gets all the girls, you know." Sora says, fixing it.

Axel scoffs: "Yeah, because that's what you want: girls." He snickers faintly as a grin slowly comes over the redhead's visage.

Sora fidgets, realizing he's been caught: "Well…you're a red head!" He retorts back at Axel.

Roxas smirks, squeezing Sora's shoulder: "face it Sora, you lost this one."

Sora grins: "Maybe I did, but still…!"

"…Still?" Xion asks.

Sora stares at her: "How should I know?"

The group collectively roll their eyes as the train heads for Sora, Kairi and Riku's home island.

Sometime between when Axel got out his lighter near a wall heater, and when Kairi got her hairspry out, the cart was all but devoid of life, if not for the remaining couple; Roxas and Sora.

It was twilight, and the two watched the sun was setting peacefully over the ocean. Sora sat contently in Roxas' lap, his head resting on the blonde's shoulder. Roxas had his arms wrapped around the brunette, who snuggled into him softly.

Though, before Roxas realized anything, the brunette had fallen asleep on him!

Roxas rolls his eyes, and carefully pulls out his phone, checking the time: 7:00pm.

'_He's asleep at 7 in the evening? Damn, he must've not slept well…_' Roxas muses to himself, realizing the other teen was shifting on him.

Roxas slowly slides Sora down, so that he was stretched out on the bench, his head resting on Roxas' thigh.

Roxas looks down at Sora lovingly: "Oh Sora…you're beautiful, you know that?" He says as he brushes a stray lock of light brown hair off the sleeping teen's tanned face.

Sora mumbles in his sleep, before turning over onto his stomach.

Roxas blushes deeply; Sora's nose was only an inch from his crotch. He shifts slightly, trying to not get too _excited_.

Sora pulls his legs up, nuzzling Roxas' leg in his sleep, mumbling in his sleep: "Roxas…" in a breathy tone.

Roxas' breath catches in his throat… was Sora dreaming about him? What was he dreaming? Roxas' curiosity was being driven to extremes as watched the brunette sleep.

The blonde slowly rests his thumb on the brunette's cheek, rubbing it softly. He smiles slightly: "Oh Sora…" He says quietly.

Though his smile fades as his mind begins to whirr. His thoughts drift towards his fallen mom, and the crushing sadness that her death left him with.

Roxas descends further into his reverie, memories of the funeral flooding back to him. He straightens in his seat, determined to not cry over what could never be undone.

Roxas free hand clenches on his free leg as he fights back the crushing sadness, before a warm hand embraces his, and a deeply concerned, though eternally kind, voice speaks:

"Roxas…?"

The blonde teen looks down at Sora, who raises himself into a sitting position, and says quietly:

"Everything okay, Roxie?" He squeezes Roxas' hand affectionately.

Roxas nods: "O-of course, Sora."

Sora shakes his head: "Don't lie to me, Roxas…I want to help you feel happy, again." He says with a quiet, sad tone.

Roxas chokes back crying once more: "Sora…" He cups the brunette's face: "You've already done that…I just miss her, is all…"

Sora closes his eyes at the touch of his boyfriend, though quickly hugs the blonde into him: "Roxas…" He says quietly, eyes still closed as he held the blonde tightly.

Roxas shuts his eyes tight, determined not to cry, though the kindness of the brunette seems to strike a chord with his emotions, and he feels his eyes begin to water.

He buries his face into Sora's shoulder, crying hoarsely, clinging to the brunette.

Sora looks down in shock; '_Roxas…you're so strong…you can cry…you can cry for as long as you need to…_' Sora holds the blonde tighter, finishing his thought verbally: "Because I'll be here for you."

Roxas stains the brunette's shirt with his misery, tears streaming from his eyes, as he finally lets it all go, comfortable in his secret love's arms.

Eventually, Roxas recomposes himself, and meets Sora's kind gaze with bloodshot, sad eyes. The blonde smirks bitterly: "I'm pathetic, huh…Crying like a baby over something that can never change…" He says, his tone cold.

Sora flinches at his bitterness, though shakes his head firmly: "No, Roxas. You're wrong." He says with iron in his voice.

Roxas looks up, though says nothing. Sora continues: "You're strong, Roxas. So very strong, you deal with all this sadness on your own…" His tone shifts to his typical kind one that seemed so natural when dealing with Roxas: "But you don't have to, anymore. I'll always be here for you, in good times and bad." He says with a sweet smile.

Roxas blinks, before snickering, then all out laughing broadly: "Sora! You're amazing." He says after he calms.

"Aww shucks, you're gonna give me a swell head." Sora says bashfully.

Roxas grins, before eying Sora: "You know, Sora…"

Sora blinks innocently: "What?"

"You're really good looking…So cute, but handsome, too." Roxas says, his cheeks pink.

However Roxas' blush pales in comparison to the various shades of red Sora was turning:

"Hehe…T-thanks, Roxas…you're really handsome…like _really_…" He giggles nervously.

Roxas smirks: "Dude, we're such chicks."

Sora shakes his head: "Not even! I'm just telling the truth. And if we're chicks, we'd better fix that right away!" He says triumphantly.

Roxas leans in, caressing Sora's cheek: "Oh? What'd you have in mind?"

Sora blushes once more: "I dunno…you got any ideas?"

Roxas slides himself forward, whispering: "I've got a few, yeah." Before pressing his lips to Sora's.

The brunette moans as he feels the blonde's soft lips on his, hand instinctively resting on Roxas' side and leg.

The blonde shifts forward, bracing himself with a free hand, he ever so tentatively licks at the other teen's lips.

Sora can't help _but_ groan, and opens his mouth slightly, shifting his head. Nearly instantly, he feels a warm, wet presence in his mouth; Roxas' tongue.

The two slowly slide down the bench, Roxas laying ontop of the brunette, his rather obvious boner grinding into his lovers'.

After recovering from the euphoria induced by Roxas, Sora slips his own tongue against the other's, causing the blonde to groan, grinding into Sora.

Sora wraps his arms around Roxas' neck, running a hand through his hair as they kissed passionately.

Roxas gladly let himself be pulled further into the brunette, hands tracing Sora's lean body.

After a few minutes of their make out session, the two separate their lips, breathing deeply.

Roxas looks down at Sora, blinking in surprise, and manages to squeak out a "Woah…"

Sora looks up, hands rubbing Roxas' back: "Woah indeed…"

Roxas grins, before placing a hand on the brunette's toned stomach, rubbing the muscles through his shirt.

Sora whimpers, squirming as he's gently caressed. Roxas leans down, kissing Sora lightly, before slipping his hand _up_ the brunette's shirt, rubbing at his chest.

Sora moans lightly: "Roxas…" before he grind further into the aforementioned blonde, who tweaks at his left nipple.

Roxas slowly raises the brunette's shirt, eying his toned chest with great admiration: "Damn Sora…" He says, smirking. Sora snickers, before grabbing his counterpart's backside's cheek, causing Roxas to yelp with surprise.

Roxas leans down, kissing the brunette once more, before they hear the door on the other car open.

Sora blinks: "Shit!"

Roxas frowns: "Damnit, we were having so much fun…" He slowly sits up, rearranging his clothes to look like he _didn't_ just have his first make out session.

Sora smiles sweetly: "Aww, don't worry, my horny little bonde…" He says deviously, beguiling his innocent smile. "We'll have time for all sorts of fun at my house."

Roxas blinks: "Damn Sora, when'd that sweet little mind of yours turn to dirty?"

Sora giggles: "About when I saw your cute butt when you walked away."

Roxas blushes: "O-oh, I see."

"Maybe _you've_ seen, but I haven't, and I wanna!" Sora retorts coyly, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Seen what?" Riku asks as he walks down the aisle.

Roxas shakes his head: "N-nothing."

Sora smiles brightly: "Oh, we're just talking about my anime collection."

Riku gives a quizzical look at Sora, before shrugging: "Uh-huh. You know, you two must be hungry. The line at the food cart is atrocious."

Sora hmms thoughtfully: "I could eat."

Roxas nods: "Yeah, me too."

Riku scowls at the cheap looking steak in the take out box before him, and calls out as the two walk out: "And don't get the steak! It's shit!"

Roxas gives a firm nod to the silverette, who gives him a knowing look, before walking forward once more.

Once they arrive at the food cart, they're greeted by Kairi, Xion, and Axel. The three sat at a table in the cart. Axel was eating another one of the subpar steaks, while the two girls were eating some sort of pasta dish.

Axel looks over: "Oh, so there're the two horn-dogs. Have fun with your little make-out session?" He teases, waving a fork at them.

Xion rolls her eyes: "Oh c'mon, Axel; they weren't making out, I bet."

Axel scoffs, eying the deep blush Sora had, and the equally deep blush Roxas was failing to hide. "By the looks on their faces, you're totally wrong, Xion." The red head cackles, before choking down more of the steak.

Roxas and Sora line up in the seemingly endless line, packing them against their friends' table. "Why did you two get those steaks? They look nasty!" Roxas comments, poking at the grey steak disdainfully.

Axel growls, pulling his food back: "Steaks are manly. Let the little ladies have their salads!"

"These are pasta dishes, you pyro!" Kairi retorts coyly.

"Salad!" Axel says nobly.

Kairi takes a forkful of her pasta, before grabbing Axel by the collar and dropping the pasta down his shirt, causing the red head to fly back in surprise. He stands quickly, fanning his shirt down, the pasta noodles slowly dislodging themselves.

"Still a salad?" Kairi asks cleverly.

"…Pasta." Axel growls as he cleans himself off.

Roxas and Sora chuckle, before the line moves them away from their friends.

"So Roxas, where'll you sleep, at my house?" Sora inquires.

Roxas shrugs: "Where-ever there's space, I guess."

Sora grins: "Oh I can think of one bed with room."

Roxas smirks: "That so? Well—" Before he's rudely cut off by a boy of their age, shoving through them, offering a snarky:

"Move it, fags."

Roxas glares: "What did you call us?" He grabs the teen by the shoulder, turning him.

The newcomer shakes his hand off: "I called you fags. Because you are them. Butt fucking fags."

Roxas glares: "Call us fags again, I dare you, kid." His voice was cold and dark.

Sora eyes Roxas worriedly, but decides to stay silent for the time being.

The kid grins: "Fine. You two are fags."

Sora scowls, inside of his mind, he feels a line being crossed. Before he realizes what's going on, he sees his fist slam into the kid's face dead on.

Roxas lets out a surprised gasp as the kid stumbles back, nose bleeding steadily.

"Ah! You fuckin pansy bitch!" He holds his nose, throwing a punch at Sora.

Roxas growls lowly as he steps in front of Sora, saying dangerously: "**Don't** touch my boyfriend, asshole." With that, he shifts his grip to the offender's wrist, and heaves him forward, before sending his fist dead on into the zone right below the sternum.

The kid's air is thusly knocked out, and clutches at his stomach with his free hand. He stands, glaring at the two, before a voice says from behind him; emotionless and dead:

"Run. Now."

He turns sharply, a dead eyed Riku standing there, looming over the teen.

The kid seems to pale some, before limping off, still clutching his bleeding nose and stomach.

Sora looks up at Riku in awe: "Damn, Riku!"

Riku grins: "Don't act like I'm the hero, here. You probably broke his nose! And you Roxas, nice hit, expertly done."

Roxas gives another firm nod, though Sora frowns: "Broke his nose…?"

"Interesting timing, Riku. What brings you back here?" Axel asks rather calmly, all things considered.

"I was gonna cut in line with these two and get a better meal, that steak is shit." Riku responds, his face contorted with disgust, before it morphs into a triumphant smirk: "Scaring that shit was just bonus."

Though Sora had totally tuned out, and absent mindedly grabs Roxas' hand, squeezing it worriedly.

"Everything alright, Sora?" Roxas quietly, as to not draw undue attention.

Sora shakes his head: "No, Roxas. I feel like shit, I just wanted to stop him, I didn't want to break his nose…!" The brunette says, hating himself fully for his brutish, cruel actions.

Roxas tsks: "He had it coming."

Sora sighs: "Maybe so, but still…I want to go see him."

Roxas blinks, before nodding: "I'll go, too."

Sora shakes his head; "You don't have to."

"I want to, though. You're right, we should be the adults here, if he won't." Roxas says calmly.

Sora nods: "C'mon, let's go."

Considering there was a little trail of blood to follow, the two quickly grab some napkins and set on to follow the trail.

About four cars up, they reach the middle of the cart, finding the boy sitting with his mother, a soakingly bloody Kleenex pressed to his face.

Sora's heart sinks; '_I caused this much pain…?_'

"Excuse me?" Sora says timidly.

The teen looks up: "Oh great, come to kick my ass, too?" He says, a touch of sadness.

His mother scowls: "_You_ two did this? Why?" She demands angrily.

Roxas' tone is a calm one: "We're sorry, ma'am, but your son was very disrespectful of our orientations, and attempted to punch Sora, here."

The woman's angry glance shifts to her son, who shrinks back a little.

Sora steps forward, the teen flinches instinctively, further causing the brunette's heart to ache. He offers the bloodied teen the wad of napkins: "For your nose." He says simply, and then pulls out a cold pack: "And for your stomach."

Roxas nods: "Listen…we're, uh…We're sorry—" He's cut off by Sora: "—for causing you so much pain."

The teen takes the items gladly, a surprised look on his face: "It's fine…I'm sorry for being an asshole." He says quietly.

Roxas grins: "Ahh it's fine, I think we're even."

Sora nods: "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask us. Just as long as you don't anymore stunts like that again."

The teen's mom looks on proudly: "Well I think you two make a very mature couple, and though I don't approve of you injuring my son, it seems he might've had it coming." She admits.

Sora smiles: "Aww, thanks." He blushes lightly.

Roxas nods politely: "See ya." Sora echoes him kindly.

The teen nods: "Sorry again, you guys."

Sora and Roxas walk back to their relatively empty car, save the presence of Axel, Kairi, Riku, and Xion.

"Man, what are we, the moral squad?" Roxas chuckles.

Axel raises an eyebrow: "Where were you two?"

"Probably making out in the washroom." Xion says devilishly, giggling like the school girl she was.

"Oh we wouldn't do that and let you miss out on the show." Roxas says slyly, causing Sora to stumble in surprise.

"We were seeing that kid we hit in his car." Sora says plainly.

Riku blinks: "Why? To finish the job?"

Sora groans, exasperated: "Nooo. Why does everyone think that? We brought him more napkins for his nose and a cold pack for his stomach."

Axel rolls his eyes: "Heroes of the day. Violent heroes, though." He chuckles.

Roxas and Sora rolls their eyes; their friends were _ridiculous_.

**December 20****th****, Destiny Islands**

Roxas walked down the wet sidewalk, his hood covering his hair, which because of the garment, now covered his eyes, marring his vision.

He slogged on through the rain, determined to find the store he was searching for.

His shoes were seeping water, and his coat simply wasn't enough to hold back a tropical winter storm. He shivers against the damp chill, the mall he had meandered to find finally coming into view. He picks up his pace, half jogging to the sanctuary from the rain.

Jogging up the stone steps, he bursts through the door, and removes his hood, letting out a sigh of relief at making it on time.

Unfortunately, though, the mall was _packed_. People shoved each other out of the way relentlessly, determined to do their Christmas shopping.

Roxas grumbles, hating crowds and hating being pushed around. He slips to the side of the hall, walking by the store, where the crowd was thinner. He pushes forward to a map, mumbling as he read the names, more determined than ever to make this hellish trip out alone worth it.

Eventually he finds the store in question, and pushes on through the endless swarms of people across the mall, to the small jewellery store he had searched for.

Stepping into the store was a welcome relief; Have Yourself a Merry Christmas played quietly, and there were only a few customers.

He walks up to a display of mens' necklaces, next to a male looking to be a year or so older than him.

His eyes finally pick up on what he had found on the internet; a white gold crown necklace.

"Perfect… It's perfect." He says gleefully, grinning.

The boy next to him looks over: he had long, silver hair that fell over one side of his face. He wore a matt black, double breasted coat, and had a depressing vibe about him: "Perfect?" He inquires.

Roxas blinks, realizing he spoke aloud, and not in his head: "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how perfect this necklace will be for my…uh…friend." He says, not entirely sure if Sora was okay with him just announcing their relationship in public.

The teen looks towards the necklace in question: "Must be some friend, for dropping $300 on one gift." He says, eying the price.

Roxas don't bat an eye; "Well, yeah, he really is. He's my…" The blonde trails off.

The other teen stands straight, and says blankly; "Your boyfriend?"

Roxas blushes lightly: "Y-yeah."

The silver haired teen smirks: "Huh, that's cool. Most straight guys won't even spend that much on their girlfriends."

Roxas can't help but smile a little: "So who're you shopping for?"

The silver haired teen coughs awkwardly: "Same as you..my…uh…boyfriend, Demyx. Oh, by the way, my name is Zexion." He sticks out a gloved hand.

Roxas takes it, shaking it firmly: "Roxas. My…boyfriend's…name is Sora."

Zexion smirks: "Weird saying that word, isn't it?"

Roxas nods: "Totally."

A employee walks over from behind the counter: "Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?"

Roxas looks up: "Yeah; I'd like to buy that necklace on the far left, the crown one."

The woman nods: "Good choice, this is our last one, and I don't believe we'll be getting anymore in for a while."

Roxas grins: "Perfect."

"I'll be back in a second, Zexion, I gotta ring this up." Roxas says, nodding to the older teen, who gives a slight wave.

"That'll be $315, sir. How will you be paying?" The woman asks.

"With debit." Roxas says, moving his hand to his back pocket, only to find no wallet.

Panic sets in silently as he searches his person, though comes up empty handed; '_I didn't leave Sora's house without it…I'm sure of that…yeah, I put it in my back pocket…_'

The woman eyes him: "Is everything alright, young man?"

"N-no…I think someone stole my wallet in the hallways out there." Roxas says, feeling the perfect gift for Sora begin to slip away from him.

Zexion steps up behind him, and notices the growingly distraught look on Roxas' face. "You should check your pockets again. Here, let me ring mine up, and it'll give you some more time."

Roxas nods, furiously turning all his pockets inside out, searching for his lost wallet, hoping that it wasn't actually stolen.

Though he comes up shorthanded. He sighs, shoulders slumped, and walks out of the store, not even hearing Zexion shout after him.

Roxas leans against the glass of the store, looking at the floor miserably. He'd come to Sora's house, and couldn't even give the guy a present for Christmas.

Zexion steps out, looking around, before he clears his throat: "Roxas."

Roxas looks up to the ever sombre-looking teen: "What?" He says quietly.

Zexion breaks into a crooked grin, before handing Roxas an oblong, elegant looking black box.

Roxas opens it, his eyes bulging from his head: His eyes were glued to the crown necklace, shining beautifully.

"B-but…why?" Roxas says, looking up at Zexion.

Zexion shrugs: "Merry Christmas?" He says, still grinning.

Roxas feels a lump in his throat, before he breaks out into a grin of his own, and wraps his arms around the older teen, who freezes for a moment, before hugging him back.

Roxas lets go, and says quickly: "Thank you **so** much! I think you just made my week—no, my year!"

Zexion shrugs: "Pass the good will around, y'know? You were merciful to my jerk of a little brother after he called you guys fags, so I'm more than happy to give you a helping hand in your time of need."

Roxas blinks: "Your younger brother…?"

Zexion nods, giving Roxas' head a pat: "Merry Christmas, Roxas. Give Sora my best." He says, turning and walking off.

Roxas gawks, just staring at the teen walk off, before half running home in glee.

**December 25****th****, Sora's house**

It was about 12:05am, Christmas. Roxas and Sora sat awake in Sora's bed, playing Smash Bro's Brawl.

After losing a life, Roxas spares a glance at the clock, and instantly pauses the game.

"Heeey! Don't tell me you're quitting because you're losing!" Sora whines.

Roxas scoffs: "I was _so_ not losing, and it's Christmas, now."

Sora eyes the clock: "So it is." He says simply.

Roxas leans down to his bag, which was propped up against the wall. He admires it for a moment; a birthday gift from Sora; a black and white checkered messenger bag (satchel). He unzips the largest compartment, and pulls out the necklace box, before offering it to Sora.

"This is for you, Sora." He says simply, cheeks pink, stomach in knots about what the brunette would think of it.

Sora smiles: "I wonder what it is…" He says, looking the part of a little kid, eying his wrapped presents with wonder. He takes the box, "It's a lovely box…" He says, admiring it.

Roxas facepalms: "Open it, you adorable dope…"

Sora giggles: "Aww I was just messing with you, Roxie." He opens the box, eyes setting on the gleaming crown necklace. His jaw becomes slack as he eyes it, looking up at Roxas.

Roxas fidgets nervously, he couldn't tell if he liked it or not: "Do you like it…?" He asks tentatively.

Sora seems unable to find words, his eyes becoming a little glossy: "I…I love it! It's beautiful, Roxas! It really, really is!"He says, tears streaming down his tan face. He pulls the necklace out of the box delicately, eying it with wonder, before putting it on.

Roxas smiles brightly, it looked _perfect_ on Sora.

Sora sets the box on his nightstand delicately, before wrapping his arms around Roxas: "Roxas, thank you so much!" He say, sniffling.

Roxas couldn't help but tear up a bit at how moved Sora was.

Sora pulls back: "Well, seeing as you gave me my gift early…" He leans to the other side of the bed, and pulls out from his red, blue and black backpack _another_ oblong box.

Roxas blinks: "No way…" He says, recognizing the brand to be from the same store as where he went to.

Sora blinks, offering the box, and gives an innocent: "What, Roxie?"

Roxas takes the box, "You did _so_ not go to the same store as I did." He opens it, his eyes falling on a beautiful pointed 'x' of sorts. Roxas had seen it at the jewellery shop, but refrained on buying it for himself, considering it too was $300.

Roxas gently takes it out of its case, slipping it over his head: "It's beautiful, Sora. I love it." He says with a broad smile, only seen by Sora alone.

Sora leans on Roxas as he slides down Sora's back, cuddling into the blonde.

"Roxas?" He says quietly.

Roxas can't help but pet Sora's hair, admiring his love. "Yeah, Sora?"

"I love you…" Sora says, cheeks pink.

Roxas blinks in surprise: "I love you, too, Sora." His tone affectionate and sweet.

Sora smiles broadly, snuggling further as they both get ready to sleep.

By the time the lamp was switched off, Roxas felt Sora's soft lips on his own.

**-End-**

TCC: Wasn't that just grand and fluffy in every possible way?

Sora: Is it…is over, now?

TCC: Never! I love this story too much, but it would be a while before everyone saw _another_ sequel.

Roxas: We'll never be forgotten, Sora!

Sora: Never!

**As always, review and respond. I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
